The Litchfield 8
by nickkandbj
Summary: Romance is the last thing on Dr. Chapman's mind until a new inmate gets under her skin. Is it OK to do a wrong thing when its for the right reason? Or is Alex in over her head when what started out as a lie becomes the only real truth. AU Vauseman slow burn with a ton of action and plot twists.. (Doctor/Inmate)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N…well thanks for joining me on my first story for this show. Obviously I don't own the characters just thought it might be fun to put a new spin on our ladies of Litchfield. As the story progresses, I'll add most of the main the characters of OITNB but I'll be placing them into a loosely based plot of another of my favorite prison shows, transitioning the all male cast to theirs while intertwining the two plots. short intro….more in a few days_

_Intro:_

The sound of the buzzing was consistent….her eyes were closed. The striking planes of her face were a picture of solemnness….devoid of emotion. It had become almost peaceful, she thought, the last six months was finally coming to a culmination. The tattoo artist paused to soak up the small amount of blood pooling against the pale inner forearm of her subject.

Jenny couldn't quite place why but something about this woman was constantly pulling her in…like a magnet…every time they made eye contact…those striking green depths were like cat eyes.

She made the final swipes with the tattoo gun to finish the last image and sat back in awe. "_Let me look at it…just one more time_?" Jenny begged with her bottom lip between her teeth and gazed up expectantly. She was granted with a mysterious gaze…penetrating. Then suddenly, albeit unwillingly, her client rose to her full height from the chair. Turning around, she began to unbutton her black tailored dress shirt to unveil the finished back piece.

"_Most people start off with something small for their first piece…but not you…it's amazing…._,she trailed off …receiving shoulder shrug in reply…."**well, you're the artist**…

"_It's helluva lot of work…it takes years to get the kind of ink you've gotten….not to mention the pain tolerance…"_

"**Yeah, well…I don't have a lot of time**…

"_I can't believe you're going to walk out that door and I'm never gonna see this again, or you…Alex…_." Jenny batted her eyelashes hopefully as she buttoned her shirt back and slipped the fee into her palm. "**There's a very good chance of that but…thanks for all your hard work**."

Just as subtly as Alex had strode into her shop with drawings to replicate full of large graphics and an intricate maze of overlaying lines that now adorned her back, ribs, and both arms…suddenly Jenny was watching her leave—She had paid with cash only, asked to be kept off the books. Sadly, Alex had refused to have any demo photos of her tattoos for her to put in her portfolio even….such a shame…..damn she was hot!

Hawthorne Suites

Alex strides purposefully through the door of her high rise apartment-moderately and simply furnished with all black furniture and expensive paintings. Immediately, in the center was a large open study with all glass walls showing an impressive view of the skyline and water below. In it was one large table, overflowing with books, empty bottles of water and endless Starbucks cups. Adhesed to the glass walls were papers of all kinds… overlaying one another in places- squares and rectangles…newspaper articles, hand written notes, architectural drawings, intricate city and residential maps, and pictures.

She hurriedly begins to rip it all down, shoving it into a black trash bag…her calculating eyes flash onto a NY Times article "_Governor's daughter wins Humanitarian award_ her picture was captioned 'championing for prisoner's rights for better healthcare'. The titles flowed before her, as she ripped them down…

'_Final appeal for, Galina Reznikov denied and execution still set for May 11'_

'_Scientific research shows new breakthroughs for Insulin dependency'_

'_Cisneros treasure hunt still alive….after 40 years since her conviction'_

_"Life sentence for Mob boss, Yvonne Parker, handed down for NY police murders"_

One last image, one that she had probably spent too long looking at on certain nights, the young doctor with such an innocent face, her blonde hair and blue eyes looking every bit the epitome of her famed upbringing. She crumbled it…a bit more sternly that was warranted….she couldn't let any wandering guilt get in the way of what needed to be done.

Alex's face was set with grim determination, as she unhooked several external hard drives from her laptop. She walked calmly out onto her balcony. Taking one last look around at the life she had made for herself…it had been a good one…and then she threw the electronics as hard as she could, clearing the boundary and into the watery bay below.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stood calmly in her tailored charcoal suit in the middle of Grand National Savings Bank at approximately 12:30 pm , brown leather briefcase in one hand, and reached just inside her jacket for the pistol with the other. Without warning, she fired three shots into the air…. A chaos of screams erupted, various bystanders having no idea what was happening…she looked as normal as any other sophisticated businessperson in there, yet now she was holding a loaded firearm.

She walked directly to the closest teller, a middle aged lady, and pointed the gun inches from her face. She tossed a khaki messenger bag over the counter. Alex simply cocked one eyebrow arched up as if to say you know what to do…. The lady immediately opened her drawer full of deposits and the other tellers followed suit, dumping their contents into the bag and scurrying back down below the desks. She glanced at her stopwatch….four minutes had past since she had seen that one of tellers had already tripped the silent alarm. She angrily swept the gun back and forth across the crowd of bewildered bank customers just to make sure that they all stayed put and no one tried anything.

"_Open the Vault_"…she spoke only those three words..

"_We can't the branch manager isn't here_….she fumbled nervously, her eyes never leaving the barrel of the gun…

Alex's eyes flashed with impatience, a movement out of the corner of her eye, quickly she looked to see if it was the guard back from the bathroom…but it was just a child running to his mother….she flicked her eyes back to the teller.

"_Where is he…_?"

"_It's lunch time…he's out with his wife like every Tuesday_."

Alex fired off two more shots…this time directly into the wall behind her, close enough that she was shaking like a leaf_…"I'm not kidding, lady…. __**open it**__…. __**NOW"**_… her tone was commanding in a way that let it be known that she was the type of person that people obeyed. Eight minutes and counting…..

Sirens began to wail in the distance_…_her eyes edged towards the exit. The guard who had just spent the last seven minutes playing Candy Crush on his phone decided now was a good time to come out.

Alex simply shot the wall directly in the restroom plaque right where he had poked his head out...He jumped back alarmed...

"_I'm thinking if you're a smart man you'll stay in there pal..."_

Six shots...that was the final round...she hadn't intended to really use it anyway other than for intimidation. Ten minutes. ..they were nearly upon her.

_"M'am, you already have 400 thousand in your bag….don't you think you ought to be leaving soon…I don't have the access code…none of us do_…"

Alex made no motion to run as the helicopter blades could be heard before it could be seen…the sirens deafening from the multitude of cars sliding into the parking lot. She took no hostages, made no attempt to shoot at the approaching policeman.

A look of relief was seen clearly on her face as the loud booming voice from bullhorn stated _"This is the police, put down your weapon, we have the building surrounded._" She simply smiled, laid her pistol and the money on the counter…. raised both hands in the air…and kneeled down on both knees.

**District Attorney/Judge**

The trial was very short…given that Alex had opted for no better representation than the free court appointed one, though she had the income to hire the best, and pleaded no contest to armed robbery. The judge was incredulous, hardly believing in all her years in the chair that no criminal had ever seemed so willing to be sentenced for their crimes. "_Are you sure that you don't want to reaccess your plea?._..Alex only shook her head negatively.

The judge narrowed her eyes and surveyed Alex closely_…"Very well then, I'll retire to my chambers to decide your sentence. _

She was lead back to the holding cell by the baliff, followed closely by her attorney. "_Veronica Diaz_, _Can I have one minute with my client, please.." " Just one minute_", he gruffly agreed.

"_Don't you understand what you've done…you just gave her all the power and she will use it against you..you'll get a full sentence for this without a trial. You have no prior record of any kind..not even a traffic violation, you don't seem violent in any way, and I can tell by your designer suit they arrested you in and your listed address that you didn't need the money."_

Alex's face only flinched slightly at her reasoning…but made no response..her lips pursed tightly. _"Now you're just gonna roll over and take a ten year sentence….why won't you let me help you?"_

**_Two hours later_**

Back in front of the judge again, Alex stood resolute, ready to face her sentence. The judge eyed her suspiciously… "_Given your lack of prior criminal conduct, I'm inclined towards probation, but that fact that you discharged a deadly weapon during the criminal act suggests malice and cannot be ignored. For that reason, I find it necessary that you see the inside of jail cell, Ms. Vause. It says here that you've requested to be placed in a facility close to your home. Given your agreeable nature, I'm willing to honor that request. The closest level one facility nearby…._

"_Level one…that's maxium security_..", her attorney interrupted, alarmed

_"I would ask counsel to refrain from interrupting me…_she replied, clearly rolling her eyes in frustration…_As I was saying..the closest level one facility for women will be the Litchfield State penitentiary, as for the duration of your sentence I'm giving you eight years and you'll be eligible for parole in half that time..sentence is to be carried out immediately."_

Alex's green eyes glittered like glass with only faintest of smiles on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Litchfield_**

As the transport van edged closer to what would be her new home, her ever-calculating gaze held to the beige walls that encirled the chaos within. They were stone, very tall and shaped in one giant rectangle holding seven to eight smaller buildings inside, several fenced in yard areas, and four towers were high above it all. The towers were manned with armed guards, two a piece per tower and the walls were covered with coiled barbed wire, with electrocution cables running the ground below the wall on either side if anyone tried to come too close.

Alex took a quick glance around at some her busmates, it was a mixed bunch. CO-ED at the moment, she could feel their horrible, lecherous eyes on her body without even making eye contact. The men were en route to Fox River, just a ten minute drive north of Litchfield. She noticed a few of women looked as miserable as she should have felt. But, she was actually in a weird way... excited, the adrenaline of everything that was to unfold a heavy pit in her stomach.

Well that was all of the outside from what she could see so far, as her and the other new inmates were rushed off the bus and inside. The guards could be heard before they were seen, yelling names and directions.

"_Keep the line moving ladies, we haven't got all day. Get your new prison issue orange jumpsuits here and leave your clothes with the guard and your inmate number_." Officer Bell, urged as some of the other prisoners followed her into a diffferent room to be strip searched, the standard squat and cough, done by the few female officers on staff.

"**Vause"**, her name was bellowed...she hurriedly grabbed her intake sheet clipboard and approached the guard. Standard navy officer uniform, with badge displayed and shining, his eyes were dark and the way they traced her body up and down caused Alex to fight the urge to squirm. His cologne was cheap and heavy and hit her nose before she reached in front of him. She stopped three steps before and peered closer at the nametag...**.Mendez.**

"**Name and Number**", he barked out...his breath smelled worse than his cologne.

"_Vause, Alex", number 94941_." He had yet to look up at her, marking on the clipboard. "**Would consider yourself a religious person**?"

She huffed indignantly..."_never really thought about it",_ her tone held more sarcasm that appropriate.

He made eye contact then.. she was as tall as he was so they were eye to eye...he squinted like a animal does when its trying to intimidate another one...

"**Good, because the ten commandments don't mean shit in here Fish...we only got two rules in here...First one is you're owed nothing in here...no rights no privileges...you ain't got the right to shit unless I say so and Second...You do what I say, when I say it or me and you are gonna to have trouble...something tells me that you're the kind that likes trouble... **Mendez held eye contact waiting for her to cower...

It took all she had to swallow her pride but Alex trained her eyes to the ground and tried to slouch submissively. "_No Sir, just trying to lay low... do my time, fly under the radar...and get out."_

He continued checking her paperwork.."**There is no such thing as flying under my radar, believe that**...he held eye contact with her for a long pause...

_"Good to know_", Alex couldn't help but give him her sarcastic smirk...his right eye twitched and then he pointed over his shoulder for go to bag her personal belongings for storage. Alex sighed long and hard...she could tell this bastard was going to do whatever he could to make life difficult.

He took a backward glance at Alex and then back down at her intake sheet. Vause, Alex. Female. DOB 9/8/82. Medical History: TYPE I Diabetes

**Just outside the west corridor building**

The breeze gently whipped around the edges of her dirty blonde hair, just yellow enough to catch the eye. She could've used a shot of whiskey...but was forced to settle for a hurried cigarette break instead. She savored these few minutes of silence, as she blew out a long stream of smoke. She briefly glanced sideways out towards the road seeing another bus unloading more unfortunate souls, while simultaneously swiping her ID badge into the magnetic lock. Looking for what...she didn't know... but her stomach had felt anxious today... Inhaling deeply and composing her face into a confident smile, Dr. Piper Chapman walked back into the notorious Litchfield Penitentiary to finish her shift.

**Cell Block D**

Alex gazed out at the sea of bodies and bars before her...the cells were lined squares across the gap maybe fifteen across and stacked up high..five or six levels and below them at bottom was a tiled open area with a few chairs and tables. The noise was deafening as nearly 400 women all talked, yelled, and laughed at once. She watched as several guards paced the bottom level eyeing the cells above. She could see one guard on another level below her dismiss a complaint about the air conditioning while two inmates passed a cigarette between the cells as his head was turned.

"_Yo fish...what you looking at?_.." Alex sees a large woman with dark hair cut into man's style...white tank top and khaki jumpsuit pants on her level directly across the way..."_you look too pretty to be in here fish...me and you need to have a proper meeting"._..the overweight dyke smiled in what she thought was a seductive manner but only served to disgust her.

"_yeah, fish, why don't you take a seat...I don't like any unneccessary attention my way huh?._..a gravely female voice interrupted her thoughts

For first time, Alex took at look at her bunkmate. The first distinguishable trait would be that her hair stuck out on her head as though it may have been dreads at one point and was now just a homeless looking type mess.

"_Why does everyone keep calling me fish?._..her bunkie only chuckled..."_fish is like freshman or fresh meat is more's the case in here...you'll learn soon enough'._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N THANKS TO ALL THE NEW READERS AND THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW YOU'RE THE BEST..._

Alex simply stared at her bunkmate, aside from her ridiculously messy hair, she was slender with big brown eyes.

"_Like I said, the best thing to do is lay low, there ain't nothing to do up in here but serve your time...and watch your back...these bitches are in Maxi for a reason._

_"Maxi?"..._Alex hedged her voice.

"_yeah...maximum security...ain't no fucking Martha Stewart up in this bitch...More women have been killed here than in the men's facility._" Her voice rose a little as she swung herself down from the top bunk. Alex turned from the cell bars to face her. Just as she turned her back from the large group area below, a shout and then a pained groan could be heard below.

Both inmates pressed their faces to the bars just in time to see a young mexican girl fall to the floor with blood pooling out from a wound in her right side. Suddenly the whole block erupted in shouts and cheers. The other prisoners just continued walking in a straight line...some simply side stepped the body, some shaking their heads, a few looking around for the perpetrator...some had their heads down walking like robots...

A loud wailing siren blared as the guards saw the body and the prisoners not already in their cells immediately fell to the floor,lying on their stomachs, faces turned to the side with their hands clasped to the back of their heads.

Mendez's voice could be heard above the noise..."_Everybody down, and don't fucking move_..." The inmate's body was picked up by two guards and taken immediately to the infirmary. A third guard, O'neill had his weapon drawn on the ones on the floor. He had them file into their cells in groups of four. They would be questioned later, but would be unlikely to talk.

Alex's face was now whiter than it had ever been. It'd been several hours since she had stepped off the bus, and she'd just seen someone most likely murdered judging by the amount of blood on the floor. Her face strained in an attempt to hide her emotions, she knew it would be violent here... but it was too late to admit that she might be in over her head now.

"_Like I said, fish...watch your back.._." She extended her hand...'_Name's Nichols, but you can call me Nicky_."

Alex paused still a little stunned, she stuggled to find her voice and grasped her hand giving it firm shake..."_Vause ...but you can call me Alex"._

"_okay, Alex...well you got shipped in on a good day, we get yard time_."

**The Yard**

The inmates were filed in a line and escorted out through several chain link fences with guards at each stop. They poured into the yard, which had several areas that were already packed with members from other blocks.

Nicky shuffled closer to Alex... giving her the lowdown on who was who. "_Things here are like you stepped back into the 50s, most races keep to their own kind..their own gangs. They each got their own racket going on also. She nodded to the basketball court, "That's V's crew...they sell cigarettes, drugs and alcohol..pretty much anything goes for them...they're bad news..trust me ...just stay outta their way, they were mean even before she got here._

Alex held eye contact for a minute in their direction and then looked away. Nicky nodded to the bleachers, _"Mendoza, Flaca, Dayanara and the rest of Mexicans get the bleachers and the all the ex Meth heads and other white girls usually walk the track...and the CO's run all the rest of it._

She pointed up to the towers where the guards tracked their movements with semi automatic rifles in their hands.."_I'm telling you.. the guards are the dirtiest gang in this whole place...the only difference between us and them is the badge._

Alex noticed a woman sitting alone, petting a tabby cat, whispering softly to it. "_So, who's the animal lover?"_...Nicky chuckled..."_She'll deny it, but rumour around here is that she was part of a bank heist team called 'the Dead Presidents'... fourty years ago made off with two million dollars that she hid somewhere before she was arrested...the other members were all killed. "Wow," _Alex nodded seeming impressed...Nicky trailed off...

"_But she's sick now_", Alex questioned...noting the lack of hair atop her head..._"yeah cancer's a bitch..even in here...nobody messes with her._"

Alex and Nicky are approached by two women in khaki...they exchange a series of hand movements that end in a shake "_Hey, why are you hanging with this fish..._?"

"S_he's my new cellie...Alex, this are my friends Gina, she's got the hookup in commissary...whatever you need until your money comes in, I can help. And this is Taystee, she has any pharmacuticual needs covered..._

"_Hey now, don't be blowing up my spot...we don't know her,"_ Taystee frowned and invaded Alex's personal space considerably. "_Chill, who is she gonna tell.._.? Nicky placed a calming hand on her chest. "_She just got here, better to get her on our side, before she's approached by Tucky and her religious regime"_ she nodded to the track to a group of girls gathered there. Several furtive glances were thrown her way.

While they argued, Alex's eyes continued to scan the yard...she keyed in on the yellow hydrants placed throughout the yard in a linear fashion with a grated hole where steam was erupting from. She paces the yard to different grate, while looking down into it, she can see water running along the bottom of the large pipe below. She casually bends down and pretends to tie her shoes, while dropping a magazine she plucked off a table down into the grate. The rushing water flows in and around the magazine as it flows down a short ways and then stops as it gets caught on larger circular stopper. As Nicky's conversation ends and she walks back over to Alex, she stands and walks away to draw her back towards the fence. She eyes the tower closest to the them, trying to peer inside.

"_Hey, I'm looking for someone...named Reznikov._.."

"_Rez...you mean Red_?"

"_Is that what they're calling her now"_, Alex scoffed slightly at the nickname.

"_Where can I find her_ ?"

Nicky takes her to the edges of the fenced in yard, there towards the east wall of one of the outer buildings was a small fenced-in concrete area, one woman sat with her back to them, and another with short dyed-red hair could be seen standing along the far fence.

_"They say she killed the Vice president's brother...and she's getting the electric chair in something like a month I heard...which means there's no one more dangerous than her in here right now ...because she's got nothing left to lose..."I mean what are they gonna do..kill her twice._..", Nicky whispered as though they had any chance of being heard.

"_Is there any way I can get to her?_"

Nicky shook her head negatively..."_No way, the only time they get out is for chapel and PI._"

"_What's PI_?", Alex asked

"_You sure ask a lot of questions, fish...PI is prison industries. Its for inmates that can get along, they do manual labor around the prison...painting, repairs, electric work all that shit...but I wouldn't get too excited...there's no way you're getting in on that action."_

"_Yea, why is that_?"

_"Because its run by 'Parker'..."Oh, you mean Yvonne Parker_...Alex trailed her words off... Nicky only nodded,"_Exactly...no chance."_

They were being herded back inside now..."_Hey why you wanna see Red so bad anyway?_"

Alex hedged, not sure if she was ready to answer that question...but chose to anyway.

_"Because she's the closest thing to a mother that I ever had, took me in after she found me digging through the trash for food behind her restaurant when I was 12. I was staying with my mom in a cheap motel nearby, one day when I came home from school...the room was empty and the guy at the desk said she had skipped out on the bill. I was in and out of homeless shelters nearby...doing everything I could to avoid being picked up by CPS."_

Alex kept walking forward, head down, giving all the information that she intended to for the moment, while Nicky's mouth gaped wide with astonishment. She thought about asking further questions but could see Alex's face had seemed to close off.

**Cell Block D**

As the inmates are relaxing in their cells, Alex can seen folding an orgami swan out of a small sheet of letter paper that she got from Nicky. "_Hey, what 's another word for love?", _she quizzed.

Alex arched an eyebrow..."_mmm, I don't know what's the context?_"

Nicky chuckled..."_Like I love you so much, that I'm never knocking over another liquor store again...except ya know classy..." _Alex didn't respond._.."Fine, I'm proposing to my girl...if you must know."_

Alex made a disappointed sounding grunt..."_In a letter?"..."Well, yea, you gotta a better way?"_

"_Last time I checked...face to face..works pretty good."_, Alex spouted in her usual smartass way.

_"This place ain't exactly a romantic spot...I'm gonna have her go to the restaurant where we had our first date, order her favorite glass of red wine...and then open it...it'll almost be like I'm there..._Nicky crumbled the paper and threw it hard against the wall..."Except that I won't be there...", she grumbled angrily.

Alex got up and picked it up, uncrinkling it..._"Try the word passion"_...Nicky's eyes lit up.."_Oh yeah that's a good one...wait how do you spell that...P-A-S-H? _Alex only smiled and shook her head.

Her head began to pound as she had so many thoughts racing through her mind at once. All of Alex's deliberate planning had led her to these moments, but there were some parts of this scheme that were held together with blind faith and pure luck.

Although she'd spent months pouring over every single document, planning and re-planning for every contingency or loophole, any possible mistakes... it would take more than her structural engineering background and good looks to make it out of this hell hole alive. One of the many documents she'd spent a few nights staring at was the Humanitarian award given to Piper Chapman. She had researched her past knowing full well that her need to get into the prison infirmary rested entirely on falsifying the need for insulin shots and a little charm. Alex needed to gain her trust, which in their given situation was not going to be easy.

She read the article many times detailing her rising academic star at Northwestern University. A Phi Beta Kappa member, logging seemingly tireless hours of volunteer work while graduating top of her class. Piper's speech during the graduation ceremony detailed her deep connection to the works of Gandhi and quoted him as such, "_Be the Change you want to see in the World_." Basically the complete opposite of her strict, right-wing ,conservative, Governor of New York father who believed very little in the "good" left in basic humanity . Particulary, those currently housed in the prison system in which his precious daughter worked . Piper seemed to have it all - good looks, political family connections, stellar academic record, brilliant future, and a gracious personality.

**Infirmary**

Piper flipped through the manila folders stacked the height of a small toddler on the desk in the medical records room, just adjoining her office. Just for fun, she thought she'd close her eyes and take the next patient whose file she grabbed. Her hands fumbled over the edges and grabbed a file halfway down of the stack of newly inducted 'winners' . Technically , that meant new inmates that had been processed today as having a need to be seen in the infirmary for various reasons. She quickly scanned the intake sheet, noted it had a thicker personnel file with it, but disregarded it. _Vause, Alex...Type I Diabetes._..that was fairly important and should have made known much sooner as the day was nearly over, had the inmate went a full 24 hours without a shot of insulin the consequences would be drastic.

Song lyrics-

_I remember the day...that our eyes first met, _

_You ran into the building to get out of the rain, cuz you were soaking wet _

_And when I held the door...you wanted to know my name, _

_Timing is Everything..._

**Cell Block D**

"_Open on four"_, Mendez shouted as he made eye contact with one of the newest fish on the block . _"Vause, infirmary",_ as Mendez waited for the prisoner to begin moving. Alex bounced up with one quick step, and was at the now open entrance. Eye contact held for a second, steely green and unblinking, enough to relay that this one -if pushed-wouldn't be easily cowed, and then down to the floor.

_"Yes boss"_ were her only words. Alex ignored Mendez's heavy breathing during transport, her mind racing with all the possibilities about to unfold. Each step leading her closer to the fulfillment of a destiny, already the wheels turning just as she had planned.

As she sat in the sterile, white looking exam room, she scanned the area for any personal items belonging to Piper. Something that she could play off of for ideas about small talk, but surprisingly found none. She hadn't expected to be this nervous, wiping her palms on her jumpsuit, wishing feverently she could have met a woman like this at the Red door or another favorite bar instead...this place had her off her game. A woman with round, warm face came to the door, and said "Dr. Chapman will be with you shortly..."


	5. Chapter 5

Time stretched out before her...seeming to slow down and speed up all at once...her mind was swirling...there were phrases that she had practiced to say but now the anxiety had driven them all away. Jesus...it was like she was a nervous teenager all over again...

Back in her college days, her roommate had nicknamed her "_straight girl kryptonite_" for God's sake, due to her ability to sway so many pretty girls into her bed...so she surely was practiced enough... but that all felt a million miles away as she waited for Piper to walk through that door.

She heard the door click and was granted an uninterrupted view of her...as Piper had her head down looking at her chart as she walked in. Alex swung her legs against the sides of the high table covered in paper, as she gazed at the strands of blonde hair falling in her face. She was even prettier in person, a little older than the picture Alex had studied. Piper went directly to the locked medical cabinet behind a screen on the other side of the room. She could hear the keys jingle and door shut, as Piper re-emerged with a small glass bottle and a syringe.

She wheeled a metal table that waist high over and sat down on a small stool with wheels. As she spun around and scooted towards her, they made eye contact...mysterious green to endless blue...so much to say and so little time...

Alex found herself smiling as she looked at the shape of her eyes, the planes of her nose and cheekbones...her lips slightly red...she didn't have on any makeup...but she was still pretty. Alex felt Piper's eyes scanning her as well...they widened in surprise momentarily...she wondered at what...they flicked down to her arms...her tattoos...then she reached out and grabbed her left forearm.

Alex's heart thudded at the feel of her hands on her skin...they were soft and warm...her skin tingled everywhere that her fingers grazed. "_These tattoos look fresh"..._her voice held a questioning note._.."I guess being a diabetic means you don't have a problem with needles"_. She wiped an alcohol square against her arm. She briefly turned around to fill the syringe with insulin, and then quickly found the spot and jabbed. Alex's eyes trailed over her stethoscope hastily thrown around her neck, white medical coat over her blouse, a soft salmon color...the curve of her neck. She couldn't help but enjoy their momentary closeness.

"**_I'm Alex, by the way_**..", she husked with her best flirty grin as they made eye contact again. Piper put her head down again and scribbled on her chart... "_Vause, yes, I've looked at your report_"

"_**And you are?**_..." , Alex trailed off

"_Dr. Chapman will do_", her tone was crisp and professional.

"_**Chapman, like the Governor**?"_ Alex could see her face tighten and she blinked rapidly while writing but made no remark...this was going to be harder than she thought..."**_You aren't related ...are you._..**" Alex questioned, knowing full well that they were...Piper's lips tightened as if holding back a response...

"_**Wouldn't think you'd find the daughter of someone so openly opposed to new prison reform laws working here, as a doctor no less"**_...she tried smiling again...

Finally she got Piper to look up again...her face was a mask of controlled emotion at the mention of her father..."_I believe in being part of the solution not the problem._", her statement answering Alex's previous line of questioning without realizing it.

Alex held Piper's eyes with hers..."**_Be the change you want to see in the world"_**...Alex put her head down casually, as if she quoted famous works all the time.

Had she been looking, she would have seen Piper's eyes widen in surprise at having one of her favorite quotes repeated back to her...by an inmate no less...she couldn't help the pleasured smile that crossed her face. Alex glances up, and catches her staring as they held eye contact. Piper started to talk and then just shook her head, smirking...

"_**What**?_", Alex teased

_"Nothing_...she hedged...looking a little embarrassed..."_That was my senior quote if you can believe that_"

Alex feigned surprise...**_"What a coincidence...that was you...here I was thinking it was Ghandi all this time..."_**

She held Piper's eyes again.. then watched as her mouth split into a full smile and she laughed softly.."_Oh, you're funny._.."

Alex chuckled too...glad that she was able to get her to loosen up and laugh, liking the sound more than she should.

Piper scooted back slightly..."_Just sit tight for a minute and apply direct pressure to that...I'll be back in a sec_" She grabbed her chart and walked back behind the curtain and into her office. Alex immediately jumped off the table, throwing the small gauze square in the trash and pulled another oragami swan out of the pocket of her jumpsuit. She quickly kneeled down and dropped it down the slotted grate in the tiled floor by the window. She got back up on the table just as Piper walked out of her office, with several more charts in her hand.

_**"So...how do we play this...you hook me up with a week's supply", **_Alex teased her again.

"_Ha...nice try",_ Piper laughed again..."_No needles allowed on the floor"._..

"_**I'm the furthest thing from a junkie**_", Alex reasoned..."**_Trust me_**", she grabbed at blue eyes with hers earnestly... Alex was only partially joking yet those two words meaning so much more than Piper could ever know right now...

Their joking mood shifted slightly as Piper's face closed off again, "_I've got news for you Alex, 'trust me' means absolutely zero in these walls...the only way you'll be getting that shot is if I'm administering it."_

Alex slid off the table, closing the space between them slightly..leaving Piper looking up at her..."_**Well then, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other"**_, her trademark smirk in place. This time it was Piper that held the eye contact..a slight smile on her lips in return..she nodded, and then rose from the stool...suddenly their faces were but a few inches apart. .."_I guess we will...see you tomorrow._.."

She quickly turned and discarded her blue gloves in the trash beside the table...grabbing a fresh pair, leaving Alex trailing behind her. Piper tapped on the office door signaling the guard that Alex was ready to be transported back. Meanwhile, the paper swan that Alex had dropped down the grate continued to float and flow down the pipes below the infirmary.

Mendez appeared quickly, wiping his palms over his hair, checking his reflection in the glass. He had noticed Piper after the first day that she got hired, but had little chance to speak with her, having no reason to come by the infirmary. _"So, Doc...everything go ok...this inmate wasn't giving you any trouble?_" His eyes were angry as they focused on Vause, something about her just didn't seem right...

Piper didn't like the gleam in his eye when he talked to her, and his cologne was horrible...she knew guys like him...swollen with false pride and power which she didn't like it at all...and given the negative tone in his voice he wasn't a fan of Alex. Just to get under his skin, she reached over and rubbed small circles on Alex's back with her hand, before speaking. Alex edged closer to her at the feeling of the contact, it was so unexpected. "_No worries here, she was the perfect gentleman_"...She threw Alex a quick smile and called the next patient.

Mendez only huffed in frustration and jerked her elbow impatiently steering her through the infirmary doors.

_A/N hey all, a quick update to satisfy the Vauseman cliffhanger I left you guys with..._


	6. Chapter 6

**FBI Headquarters**

26 Federal Plaza, New York

A woman sits in a corner office full of windows, when her partner in a matching black tailored suit and tie comes anxiously rushing through the door.

"_We're all set on the Reznikov execution_."

"_Good."_

"_Except for one thing, Bishop McMorrow is not in the fold….he's got a lot of influence with the Governor…they went to Prep School together apparently",_ Agent John Bennett edges closer to her desk, his face red with emotion…

"_Look, the closer he gets… the more I'm worried the bottom is going to fall out of this whole thing!_"

Agent Natalie Figueroa slammed her hand on her desk, and leans her weight fully back in her office chair. She looks the side in obvious frustration, swiping her hand through her dark hair. Her sigh is one of a decision not lightly made, "_Well then I guess its time we paid a visit to the good Bishop_."

Bennett nods his head, looking down at the ground...his face the visage of guilt.

"_Look, I know you're scared…but just give me one month and I promise this will all be over._", Figueroa rises and pats her partner on the back in reassurance. She can't afford for his weakness…not now…they were too close.

**Prison Ministry**

_Achievement is never an accident. It is always the result of a commitment to excellence, intelligent planning, and focused effort.-Stephen Hawking_

The light streamed in through the paneled glass on the scattered patrons of his mid-afternoon sermon.

"_The son of man must be delivered into the hands of sinful men and crucified, and on the third day …he may rise again, renewed. These are his words to trust in and so should you…Good day, Ladies, may God be with you."_

The small, balding man looked out on his flock of sinners...his eyes coming to rest on a woman four pews back directly seated near the aisle. The light seeming to glint off her handcuffed wrists and short red hair, she was a regular. She rose, body defeated in posture, head down…shuffling her feet as if to extend any possible seconds that she might escape her cell.

Suddenly, she lifted her head...the sight before her in this hellhole was like a hallucination. She hadn't seen those tendrils of long, black hair since her college graduation five years prior. Her eyes, her smile, those black framed glasses….all left Red speechless with wonder... why was she standing here...now and more importantly in an orange jumpsuit. They stood face to face but a few feet apart.

"_Alex?...why…?"_

O'Neill made his way toward her as she was to be ushered back to solitary just as she took steps toward Alex, desperate for a few seconds to talk.

Alex's face was set with determination, "**_Because…I'm getting you out of here."_**

Red's mouth fell open, unable to form a response. O'Neill barked as he drew closer…'_Reznikov, let's go…no talking to other inmates'_.

She put her head down, shaking it in denial… mumbling…"_It's impossible_"

Alex's eyes glittered with confidence, "**_Not when you helped design the place it isn't._**..".

Her words fell on Red's ears with a realization that she hadn't known what Alex had been doing with her structural engineering degree since or where she had been working…they held eye contact in those seconds after…Alex's full of secrets and hers full of worry….what had Alex done to herself.

As she forced away from her and down the hall…Alex's words kept echoing in her head..

"_I'm getting you out of here…", "I'm getting you out of here…_" Hope was the most dangerous thing you could have when you sat on death row, 31 days from execution.

...

_**A/N**_ …And there it is…ladies and gentlemen ..the bomb has been dropped…Alex robbed the bank specifically to be put in Litchfield with the sole intention of breaking Red out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cell Block D**

Nicky stood at the bars, an angry scowl on her face…."_All my Passion and love…what were you thinking telling me to say that?"_

Alex reclined on the bottom bunk of their tight quarters.."**Hey, you went for it..it was your letter not mine."**

She shook her head, her hands buried in her mass of hair…"_She must think I went soft up in here…..passion…ya know if it has more than one syllable then it's too much talking…'fuck' that's a word with one syllable that she knows how to do.."_

Alex just smirked at the apparent meltdown her cellmate was having at getting no reply to her heartfelt proposal letter one week earlier. "**Just give it time, Nichols**…"

"_Are you kidding me_…Nicky crossed their cell, pacing feverently…"_I proposed to her…that doesn't take time….yes or no….one syllable….it's that simple!" _

"**She's going to say Yes**…"

_"__How can you be so sure…She's supposed to be coming for a conjugal in two days…but she always calls me beforehand to tell me that's she going to be able to make it_…", Nicky's eyes bulged with the frustration of being stuck in their cell, helpless.

"_This time…I haven't heard a peep…and I blame you_."

"**You're lucky that you can even get a conjugal considering**…." , Alex reasoned.

"_Well, i know that since the prison was nice enough to honor our request the same as other heterosexual couples for private visits…even if it is only for an hour. Caputo only agreed anyway so he can hold it over my head to keep me in line, if I make one misstep in here that's the first thing they'll cut off._

"_Open on four_," the guard bellowed as they were interrupted…"_Vause…Caputo wants to see you."_

Nicky looked at Alex in warning…"_The warden?...what did you do_?"

Alex only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"_Not good fish, no one gets an audience with Caputo unless you're getting transferred or you're in the SHU."_

**Warden's Office**

Alex lowered herself gingerly into the plush seats of the air-conditioned room. Her eyes scanned the desk, taking in the plaque 'Warden Caputo', various family pictures and such.

Joe Caputo looked at Alex suspiciously, over the rim of black wire glasses… "_Top of your class at Loyola Chicago, Magna Cum laude in fact…I can't help but wonder how someone with your credentials wound up in this place."_

Alex smirked, lifting her glasses up onto the top of her head, "**Just took a wrong turn a few months back, I guess.**"

"_You make sound as if this was a traffic infraction, like all you did was turn the wrong way up a one way street.."_ , he huffed.

"**Everybody turns up one sooner or later, right?"**, Alex reasoned. She held his eye contact, seeing that he was judging her for the truth in her answers.

He seemed unperturbed by her flippant remarks, "_The reason I called you here today, was as I was going through your e-file, I noticed that under previous employment….you put unemployed…but that's not true….now is it?, C_aputo paused waiting for what answer she would give next.

Alex only put her head down, unwillingly to answer…moments passed as Caputo came around his desk and well into her personal space, leaning over her…"_I know you're a structural engineer, Vause..come with me…"_

Alex met his eyes then, but not allowing the sudden fear in her stomach to show in her them. She thought she was headed to the SHU for lying…but he brought her into an adjoining room of his office. There was a large white structure on a desk that she could easily see was a rendition of the Taj Mahal.

"_This was built by a man in honor of his undying love for wife many years ago, my wife is very fond of the story behind it. She's a romantic. Being married to someone in corrections is a very hard job, what with all the hours I'm here. But you know, in 19 years she has never complained….Caputo made eye contact with Alex…"And ya know, the worst part of it is, that I've never even thanked her._"

They paced around the structure now built with popsicle sticks of varying sizes and actually quite detailed, garnering a small amount of respect from Alex considering the time that had likely been invested so far was very large..…_"Since I never said it, I thought I'll build this and show her how much she means to me…in June is our 20th wedding anniversary."_

He motioned for her to squat down with him and look into the entrance of the structure…"_See look here, the problem is if I build anymore it's all going to come down like a house of cards…the support beams are weakening and I can't figure out where…That's where you come in…you do me this favor and I can offer you three days a week of work in here and it'll keep you out of the yard or laundry duty."_

Alex stood, pausing to consider to the generous offer, if she was in here three days a week she wouldn't have time to plan the breakout…she nodded negatively, "**I can't do it"**

Caputo stiffened at the denial.."_Listen…I know you're new here, but its better for me to owe you one than the other way around…I can promise you that_"

She refused to meet his angry gaze, "**I'll take my chances, boss.**"

He strode forward with quick steps throwing open the office door…"_Then we're done here,..Guard, take this prisoner back to the block"_, he called down the hall sharply, his eyes never leaving Alex's back.

**Cafeteria**

Alex approaches a table where V and her crew are playing cards. She rounds cautiously, and stands a respectable distance from the boss, but close enough to be heard.

**"****Parker, I need you to hire me in PI**", Alex says decisively

V doesn't bother to pick her head up, eyeing her cards deciding her next move, "_Beat it, fish."_

"**Maybe you oughta hear what I gotta say**.", Alex reasoned.

"_You got nothing I need_", she laughed boisterously, the rest of her tough-looking crew laughing on cue as well.

"**'****I wouldn't be so sure of that**", Alex says, placing an folded origami swan on the table by her hands folded over her poker hand.

"_What the fuck is this_?", she barked incredulously…"_a duck or some shit…this is what you think I need?_", she flicked it onto the ground below.

**"****PI, Parker, you might find that I can be more help than you think**."

V slams the table having had enough, just as two of her crew stand up menacingly, Alex takes her cue and begins to back pedal with her palms out in a gesture of surrender.."**Okay, okay just come find me when you're ready to talk."**

Carl's Car Wash, Frankfort NY

Various men are diligently washing cars on one of the hottest days yet that Spring, when a man in a button down suit approaches the manager, Carl, and with a slight head nod they retire into his office.

The man says nothing but instead pulls a manila envelope from his briefcase, inside he pulls out an enlarged black and white photo of man's profile and the nondescript background of a residential house. He slaps it down on the desk in frustration.

Carl looks confused momentarily…"_So…this is what you drove over here for_?"

"_That's the son-of-a-bitch that named Parker in the police shooting_s."

Understanding dawned on Carl's face…"_Lil Jerome?...I thought that bastard was gone forever…skipped town right after the trial…"_

"_Yeah, well somebody found him_…"

"_Who._.?"

The man only shook his head…"_Don't know this was sent to me just like this, no return address, just the picture and this_"….he reached down in the manila envelope and pulled out a folded origami swan…looked at quizzically and threw it down on the desk next to the picture.

Carl looked equally confused…"_Well, you know who we gotta call_.", as he got an agreeing nod.

Agent Figueroa and Agent Bennett knock on the door of Bishop McMorrow's home, a nice brick split level with a neatly manicured lawn. As they sat in his study full of religious artifacts, it was unfortunate business to have to blackmail a priest, but he just wouldn't seem to see the way of things any way else but the hard way...some people were like that.

"_What is it exactly about the Reznikov case that I can help you with...I've already spoken to the police.."_

Natalie was the first to speak, _"It is our understanding that you have a great amount of influence with the Governor."_

_"Well, I wouldn't say it is either great or influence necessarily, we're old friends._"

Bennett spoke up, " _I understand that you oppose the death penalty_?"

The Bishop scoffed lightly, "_I'm a man of God ...how could I not oppose such a thing?_"

"W_ell...that's why we are here, we were hoping that you could change your position on that... at least temporarily,_" Figueroa said as she leaned forward placing both elbows on his desk.

The Bishop adjusted his white collar as he always did when he was nervous, "_If the inmate makes an appeal to me for an intervention, how am I to turn my back on her?"_

Fig stood up now pacing to the window in his study, " _You have a habit of answering a question with a question...in my line of work that usually means you're hiding something."_

"_And you have a way of asking questions of a man that have no easy answers",_ the Bishop also stood...he didn't like where this was going at all and was ready to ask them to leave.

Natalie took this moment to come closer to Bishop, looking him squarely in the eye, she smiled...a smile that most men found alluring..."_So, are saying that you won't do what I'm asking of you?"_

His jaw clenched slightly, "_As you well know, I'm not a man to equivocate_."

Bennett and Figueroa glanced at each other, John sighed wishing there was another way but knowing that there was not.

Agent Figueroa's eyes glinted and was eager to press harder..."_So you're what... 62 years old now your excellency, I would assume then that you're well aware of the way our tax system works then, taking personal capital gains under tax shelter of the church...that would be tax fraud now wouldn't it?_

McMorrow held her eye contact, his nostrils flared but his face was devoid of emotion..."_I will not be cowed into forsaking my beliefs...not by you...not by anyone_", he walked to the office door and opened it.

Figueroa and Bennett took that as their cue to leave, _"Fine, we'll be taking our leave then_", John said. As they drew nearer to front door, the Bishop called out, _"Ms. Figueroa, what is it about this case that has the Secret Service so interested in its outcome?"_

_"This woman killed the Vice President's brother._..", Fig said as she hit the unlock on their unmarked sedan. The Bishop could only stare after them with his mouth slightly agape.

Litchfield Penitentiary

Yvonne Parker walked up to the line of stragglers waiting for the single payphone. One by one as they saw her hardened stare, they stepped to the side leaving only one they called "Big Boo" talking currently on the line. V tapped her shoulder, she shrugged it off, "_Hold on a minute , huh_?", not looking behind her. V proceeded to reach around her and press the long clear button to end the call.

Boo turned ready to start something, "_What the fuck_!", but see V, she shrank back..."_Oh, hey didn't see ya there."_ She smirked handing over the phone, but as her expression changed soon after being out of eyesight. She didn't like V one bit, not that anyone did...but she damn sure wasn't raised to take a back seat to anyone and it was gnawing under her skin at the moment.

V made a bi-weekly call to Carl to check on things on the outside, her family, the business, but her money most importantly. Money had a way making life a whole lot easier on the inside of these cell walls. But, today was earlier than usual.

"_What's so important?_"

Carl gruffed into the phone,"_Somebody found Jerome Watson, I'm looking at the bastard's picture right now._"

V could barely contain her shock and anger, she made eye contact with the guard watching over the commons area and turned her back whispering into the phone.

"_Where_", was her only word.

"_Not sure yet, but he has a beard now and glasses, also has a few guards via Witness Protection program. No return address, no location, just some folded up bird made of paper inside the envelope._", Carl's voice clear that no sense could be made of it.

She thought for a minute...then,_ "Like origami?",_ V asked, suddenly the events of earlier today were falling into place.

Light dawned in the dim man's brain, "_Yeah, like origami_."

V just said nothing and slammed the phone down in the receiver, drawing strange looks from all around her. She took off in search of Alex Vause.

**Infirmary**

Alex waited patiently in Dr. Chapman's office for her to arrive. Glancing around, she noticed no bookshelf of books, or degrees on the wall. No motivational sayings or private pictures on the small desk by the curtain. Piper didn't leave her cell phone or her purse or even any discarded lunch lying around. This woman was very methodical, and guarded it seemed. Well given where she worked, it was understandable to not leave your valuables unattended she supposed.

She heard her voice floating down the hall, "_Tell pharmacy to come and stock the Pyxis please, we are running low_."

She entered the same as last time, heading directly to the locked cabinet retrieving the syringe and glass bottle of insulin. Before Piper wheeled over to Alex, she allowed her green eyes a few moments of peaceful gazing...her lab coat was shorter today than yesterday. Alex couldn't help drift her eyes down her back to curves of her buttocks encased in tan slacks and she wore a light blue blouse today.

'**So, how has your day been?**', she quizzed as Piper swabbed her left arm with the alcohol swab. She could still feel the heat of her touch, even through the gloves just like yesterday.

Piper paused as if she might actually give an honest answer, then biting her bottom lip slightly between her teeth, she replied _"Fine,_" while giving Alex the perfunctory jab with the needle.

"**Really, because my day was completely ruined by construction on 7th and now I have to go all the way downtown just get my morning Venti Caramel Macchiato...",** Alex teased with an indignant huff while pushing her black frames up.

Piper looked up just in time to get an unobstructed view of her dazzling green eyes for the first time. Her thoughts played gently across her face, as she smiled even though her eyes looked tired. Alex could see the dark circles that her makeup couldn't hide, she saw her pupils dilate for just a second at their closeness before she wheeled herself backwards.

"**Ya know you could've called me, I would have been happy to grab you one.**.", Alex continued their game of pretending that she actually could have grabbed her a Starbucks or they had a close relationship like that.

"_Are you always so full of jokes?_" , Piper quizzed.

"**I find it passes the time quite nicely**..." Alex smirked, as Piper threw away the bloodied gauze, replaced it with a fresh one and grabbed some medical tape. She wrapped both hands around Alex's bicep as she secured the tape, briefly studying the design tattooed there.

Alex took a chance and put her right hand on top of Piper's before she pulled away, "**Unless, you can think of a better way that is...**", Alex's tone as suggestive as her single eyebrow raise.

They were close enough in that second that she could see her blue eyes widen slightly with shock as soon as it registered what exactly Alex was suggesting. But the spark of interest she was hoping for and used to seeing from most women when she casually flirted was missing... she saw the '_work face'_ slide back up quickly.

Piper rose, withdrawing her hand from beneath hers and grabbed her chart, "_I don't know what you could possibly mean by that',_ which was a lie that Alex going to let pass for the moment as she could see that she had pressed too fast too soon.

"**Right...I was just playing around anyway**...", she went and stood by the glass door giving Piper some space. As she tapped on the door, Alex felt her eyes on her briefly...she chanced a light smile..."**See ya tomorrow Doc**".


	8. Chapter 8

Alex quickly made a furtive glance towards the chapel as she was being escorted back from the infirmary. She spotted the red hair she was looking for, glancing around looking for any reason to stop. She spotted the few payphones available to the prisoners along the back wall.

"_Guard….._she glanced at her nametag…"_Fischer…I know it's not time for personal calls…but please I really need to talk to my grandma…I hear she's really been sick...and I don't know when she might pass.."_

Fischer weighed her options…she really should take her directly back…but she also wanted a cigarette. She kept ushering her past the phones…"_Yeah, well put in for a furlough if you really want to talk to your 'sick grandma' then."_

"_Please….Please….there may not be time...I'd really appreciate the favor._", Alex stopped and stood in front of her, giving her most beguiling smile complete with a hair flip.

Though Fischer rolled her eyes at Alex's attempt to flirt, she couldn't help but trail them down to Alex's lips and below where her jumpsuit was not baggy enough to hide the body beneath. She had no intention of making her sexuality known here, but could surely see why even though Vause had only been here a couple of days that she had already been dubbed **"The Hot One**" by a few of the younger male guards.

"_Save it Vause….I'm no lady lover…but everybody's got family I suppose…you got two minutes…no more no less_…", as Fischer nudged her towards the phones, Alex making no reply at the obvious lie as she'd seen the officer's eyes glaze over for a second. "_But I'm leaving the cuffs on_…she warned…_two minutes",_ and she turned to step just outside the glass door for that cigarette.

Alex quickly went to the wall at the back of the chapel and picked up the phone pretending to make a call. She made a whistling noise similar to a bird call, which caused Red's head to perk up instantly. That had been an old signal back in the day when she'd been hiding out from the cops or CPS that the coast was to clear to come back in after they had came around the restaurant, Alex would hide in the back alley until Red had whistled for her. Red had spotted her and moved to the back pew along the wall, the few small cut-out squares allowing for conversation.

"_I was hoping I would catch you...not sure how many days you get out for chapel?_"

"_Sometimes three...sometimes less depends on if I've been a good girl or not.._.", Red chuckled but without her usual mirth. She kept her head faced forward to the preacher and strained her left ear to hear Alex's whisper as she was obscured by other side of the wall.

"_Well...we don't have much time before Fischer comes back so I hear the only way you can get out of your cell is chapel and PI...I'm working on getting us on PI...we have to start planning soon... the days are stacked against us."_, Alex's voice desperate

"_Yeah, I know exactly how many are left...don't remind me...I don't know what you're doing but I'm telling you, if you would have told me beforehand that this was your plan- I would have said don't bother...I'm not worth it...you don't belong here."_

_"And you do?...I won't stand by and let them execute you and do nothing...", Alex's voice firm._

_"Well, it looks like you just earned yourself a front row seat...and there's no way that Parker is going to do you any favors with PI."_

_"Trust me, Mom, I have my ways of getting what I want"_

_"Just be careful, please, remember there's only one way to survive in here and that's by earning respect...the second you're perceived as weak, you already are."_

Her Russian accent was thick with worry, they both knew what she really meant... was the second others thought you were weak that you were as good as dead in here...a shiver went up Alex's spine at the thought. She'd never been a fighter and been generally well liked, but most girls had usually been intimidated by her height enough to be satisfied with talking behind her back if they felt differently. She was sure that was no longer the case in here.

"_Vause, let's go already, Yard time... wrap it up_", Fischer had returned. Alex hung up the phone and was led away.

**The Yard**

As Alex files out into the yard from leaving the infirmary, she is lost in thoughts of Red and her previous encounter with Piper. She nearly blew it earlier judging from the look on her face. So, she would need to move much more slowly with Piper in regards to building on their 'relationship' or the premise of one anyways.

She casually wandered the green grass looking at the grates. Her last origami swan sat in its expected place beneath the metal slots, verifying the path of the water flow from under the infirmary to the yard in her mind. Alex noticed Rosa Cisneros sitting on a nearby bench and decided it was time to follow up on a hunch. She approached the older lady cautiously, as she stared out absentmindedly petting her tabby cat.

"_Word around here is, you were Rosa Westmoreland once upon a time_…"

"_Do I know you?"_, she replies never looking up from the front page of a newspaper.

Alex paused, "_I knew your husband before he passed_."

"_Paul?"_

"_You mean Charles?_", Alex quickly volleyed back

Cisneros face betrayed a small side smirk, "_How'd you know him_?"

"_We worked together downtown for awhile._", Alex stated.

"_Boston?_"

"_You know it was Chicago._", a quick reply came back.

"_Oh yeah, over on East Riverton_?", Rosa quizzed.

_"You mean West Overton?_", Alex's green eyes held her elder's purposefully.

Finally, Cisneros broke, _"Okay, okay, no more tests, I promise. Seems you know everything about me. So who the hell are you?"_

_"Alex Vause,…..How did you get it in here?",_ she nodded her head to the cat in her lap.

"_First off, she's not an it, her name is Marilynn, and she's grandfathered in from a time when the prisoners were allowed a few comforts."_

_"So you were the leader of the Dead Presidents?",_ Alex whispered in a low tone.

"_Every new fish that comes in here, that's the first thing they hear….I'll tell you the same as I tell them.._she paused_…You want to know where the money is… I can't tell ya….cuz I'm not her..!"_

_"That's too bad….sorta wish it was true….that lady was a legend.", _Alex just smiled.

_"You?"…."You don't think I wish it was true….I'd have two million waiting for me on the outside", _Cisneros shook her head. She looked up just in time to see V quickly approaching flanked by two of her toughest looking crew members._ "Sorry fish….I'm putting some grass between the two of us, I don't want no trouble…" _as she quickly left the bench.

Alex's back stiffened and her facial expression dropped into one of determination, as they crowded around her. She would do whatever it took to complete her mission, she would not fail. She was in too deep now...for herself and for Red.

"_This thing would go a whole lot easier if you would just hire me on PI."_

V immediately got in her face, "_What the hell is this all about_?"

Alex didn't balk, "_Say you were able to get outside these walls...would you have the people in place to be sure that you disappeared forever?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

"_Just curious"_, Alex shrugged.

"_Where's Watson?"_, V growled, her eyes sparked with impatience as she edged even closer to intimidate her.

Alex simply smirked," _It doesnt' work that way._"

Parker's face just went blank and then she quickly stepped aside, as her new crew members took that as V's silent message to finish pressuring her for answers. They seemed happy about it too...Red's words rang in her head..._earn respect._...she had known that V was not likely to be easily blackmailed. It was now or never.

Alex quickly jumped to her feet and down the first step onto the ground for equal footing.

She took several steps toward the retreating back of V..."_They come after me, Parker, and I'm coming after you just so you know."_, Her voice was bold and loud enough for others to hear nearby gaining some attention and a crowd quickly.

V turned and stood, she scoffed, "_I doubt it, fish_"

They held eye contact so that Alex did not see the first brutal punch to her kidneys coming from her right...she doubled over in pain momentarily and the sound of her anguish garnered cheers from the surrounding strangers. V laughed, relishing this part. Alex quickly made her mind up of her next move, rising back up suddenly and lunging forward with her right hand fisted, catching V square in the jaw once...rearing back and quickly tagging her again in the left eye causing her stumble back in surprise, nearly falling but grabbing the ground with an outstretched arm.

The crowd roared again as no one had seen Yvonne Parker ever been actually touched by another inmate since her arrival, the fight had turned to garner some supporters...as they chanted "_Fish, Fish, Fish_"...

Her success was short lived however, as the fight quickly became one against many. Her two crew members each grabbed her arms and shoved her face hard into the ground. One quickly smashed a boot down onto her back, once...twice...forcing the air from her lungs...the other pulled out a white tube sock with a lock inside and began swinging down...raining several hits on her back until Alex managed to curl into a protective ball, she grunted holding in her screams of pain as the lock seemed to hit all the way to bone down her spine. The thud of the metal piece pounding her flesh was sickening to her ears.

She managed to roll left dodging one blow only take another to her hip. She groaned and deftly swung out a long limb performing a leg sweep takedown of the one doing the most damage and delivered another hard punch to her face delighted to return the favor...

But the other crew member simply picked up the sock and continued where the other left off...the first blow catching her in the ribs unexpectedly...Alex screamed out now for the first time hearing cracking and rolling to cover her vulnerable middle with her arms, catching the second blow on her right forearm. She didn't know how much more she could take, that one felt like it broke her arm...luckily the guard in the high tower above spotted the thickening crowd and ensuing fight at just that moment which was grounds for severe punishment.

Semi-automatic shots rang out... peppering the ground around them, so dangerously close that it was to be considered the one and only warning they would get before the next shots would be fatal ones. Everyone in the yard immediately hit the dirt as the sirens wailed and V and her crew shifted away from her, hiding their weapons.

Alex made eye contact with V and could see the anger boiling in them, a small trickle of blood running from her nose...this was definitely not over as guards swarmed them grabbing V and her up from ground roughly. Alex was unable to speak from the sharp shooting pains coming from her ribs and she struggled to take a breath.

Caputo's office

Joe walked in, frowning, _"Looks like I totally misjudged you, Vause, I didn't think you were the violent type...that kind of agitating behavior is simply not tolerated in my prison..."_

Alex said nothing to defend herself, simply slumping next to the guard, still trying to right herself after the fight. Her head and body throbbing miserably as the adrenaline wore off.

Caputo got closer then," _How's 30 days in the SHU sound, oughta be enough time to teach you how things work around here..._" Caputo waved a hand to dismiss the guard into the hall.

"_30 days?_", Alex spurted, her eyes reached for the calendar on the desk...April 13th...there was no way...Red would be dead by then...

"_Yeah, that's right._"

Alex dropped her head scrambling for a way out of this..."_Something you gotta say_...", Caputo quizzed

"_Well.._.Alex reasoned..."_I'm not of much value to you in the SHU."_

"_What value_?"

Alex smiled then, "_The taj...remember...it would be a shame for it to collapse because of the stress that is improperly propagated_."

"_Improperly propagated?"_, her words were like a foreign language to Caputo.

"_Yes, Improperly propagated...you see the joints are overloaded and won't provide near the strength needed for the structure to be finished."_

Joe's eyes lit up,_ "How much work are we talking,"_ as he crossed around the desk to stand right in front of Alex.

"_You wanted it by when...June?_"

"_Yes"_

"_Then we better get started, wouldn't you say.._.", Alex reasoned effectively finding a way to stay out of the SHU for now, but how in the hell she was going to plan a breakout right under the warden's nose was another issue entirely.


	9. Chapter 9

**FBI**

As Natalie Figueroa placed her desk phone down, she felt barely a twinge of guilt at the course of action that was being put into place. The plans were coming down from a higher source than herself after all, they were merely pawns in this giant political machine. She either went along with it or got chewed up by it...that was how the game worked...and she always found herself on top one way or another.

**Bishop McMorrow's house**

The man slept a peaceful slumber in his bed, unaware of the silent threat creeping through the hallway of his home. Only the slightest creak of an old board and then another finally made its way into his dream, as he turned his head opening his sleepy eyes. He barely had time to register the man dressed in all black that stood at the foot his bed. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't even have time to cry out in alarm... as the barrel of a gun equipped with a silencer put a single shot directly into the center his forehead. The fatality of it sprayed on the pillows and headboard behind his lifeless body.

**District Attorney's office, Veronica Diaz**

Her boss had just doled out three cases a piece to each of the newest lawyers, herself included, she had just slapped the manila folders on the desk when her secretary scurried in to deliver the bad news, "_Bishop McMorrow was murdered last night in his sleep._"

"_I'm sorry...who_"

"_Your most important character witness for your newest client, I'll book your visit to Litchfield**."**_

**Litchfield Pen_., private quarters_**

Inmate Nichols sits hunched nervously over a magazine years since old, in a sparsely lit drab room... at a small folding card table. She was occupying one of the two weathered, unmatched dining room chairs waiting for her love to arrival to their conjugal visit. She glanced at the cheap, yellow fabric covering the windows to the lone twin bed with clean sheets, at least as she knew some folks down in laundry. She watches the clock, probably just late from the traffic...

Just when she can't bear to look at the clock for another second, suddenly the door to the small trailer is thrown open and hurriedly rushing in past the large guard steps the one and only girl for her, Lorna Morello. She enters with a bouquet of lilies in her hands...Nichols can't take her eyes off of her face...

All she can do for that moment is stare at her long, dark curls set in waves against the paleness of her beautiful face, her Italian angel with the gorgeously, red stained lips...she watches as those lips part and whisper one simple word..."**_YES_"**. She doesn't even hear the click of the door..

"_**Yes...like Yes yes...**?_" , Nicky struggles to get the words out..

"**Oh my god...yes I'll marry you.."...**Morello squeals as she runs towards her lover and jumps on her, latching her legs around her waist. Nicky spins her small frame easily towards the direction of the bed as they kiss feverishly, but as they bounce down on the mattress, Lorna pulls away. "_But, there's a few conditions._.."

Nicky attempts to silence her by kissing down her neck while prying open the top button of her blouse, "_Anything..amore mio.."_

"_Well, my mom wants us to wait until you get out."_, Lorna squeezes in between pecks..._"Of course_!"...Lorna pushes against Nicky getting frustrated..._"I'm serious..And we have to get married in a church..."_

"_Sure_"...Nicky has successfully undone the rest of buttons while she vented, brown eyes stare into brown... "_A nice catholic one.._."

"_The best I promise, mia principessa_"..Nicky grinned one last time before pulling the zipper on her jeans...she licks a path down from her navel and over to her hips. Lorna gasps as she traces the inches of revealed flesh slowly with her tongue as she peeled them down and off her fiancee's legs..."_Now please stop talking"_

Infirmary

Alex's eyes scanned the dark brown file cabinets next the bare desk, as she waited for Piper to arrive. There were a few new department memos taped there, only difference. Her eyes moved and were trained through the window, before she had gotten herself thrown in Litchfield, she had studied all the avenues in and around the infirmary. There were mazes of pipes and vented crawl spaces that swirled and connected above their heads and below their feets. She often replayed the blue prints in her mind as if she were standing in the middle of it.

Piper breezed in as she always does, but this time she doesn't go straight to the locked cabinet for a syringe. Though it had been less than a week, Alex found herself smiling at the break from other prison inmates. She'd rather be here staring at Piper's backside than stuck in her cell that's for sure. Piper returns from her office with a manila envelope in her hand and pulls the stool closer to her.

Her blue eyes hold emotions that Alex doesn't know her well enough to decipher. **"So, your file here says you graduated from Loyola..**

"Dr. Chapman, **_You've been checking up on me_**...Alex stared at the younger woman with her confident gaze...

Piper blushed slightly but didn't falter, "**I like to know all my patients, it helps with continuity of care**."

"_Mm hmmm_.." She husked out, entirely unconvinced but willing to let it pass

Piper grinned cheekily, "**I graduated from Northwestern two semesters after you did"**, for the first time relaxing her posture and slouching back against her desk with her elbows

"**Just seven miles away...we might have ran into each other drunk at few of the local bars and didn't even know it.**", Alex reasoned with a little bit of wonder, already knowing this information but grateful that Piper felt like she would share any personal information with her meant something.

Piper rose now taking deliberate steps toward her, her eyes openly roaming her face perhaps even her lips Alex was unsure...feeling like the mood in the air was shifting..."**No, i definitely would have remembered.**.", Piper's voice was resolute yet she didn't glance from the sheets of paper in her hand.

_Is she flirting with me_...Alex thought...**"I'll take that as a compliment."...**

**"If that's how you see it"" **came a quick, sarcastic reply. Alex simply smirked...the lady had jokes today huh...

"**The reason I kept you after your injection today was because we got back the latest CBC and further testing shows that your blood glucose deciliter levels are way too high.**

"_AND...", Alex interjected_

"**That means your body is reacting to insulin like you are not a diabetic ... Are you sure its Type I Diabetes that you have? **She fixed her with a gaze meant to tell if she was lying...

Alex grinned impishly as usually does when trying to sway someone..." **All my life, Doc**"

Piper frowned with concentration, "_Okay then...so you're not experiencing any tingling or tightness_?"

They were interrupted by the ringing phone...Piper jumped to answer it...and Alex took the opportunity to stare out the window at the large, black cable of several wired together from the window stretched to the outer wall. Piper interrupted her thoughts again..."**_I wanna run some tests tomorrow to make sure ...okay...the last thing I need is to be giving insulin shots to someone who doesn't even need it...wasting your time.." _**Piper's eyes still held some mistrust in them.

**_"Of course, no problem", _**her voice not betraying the nervousness ballooning her stomach . She hadn't anticipated this development. She needed to come here, Piper had no idea that this exact window led directly out to the path that Alex intended to use for her escape route.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicky laid with her lover's arm wrapped around her, their bodies still slightly damp from the past half hour's romp in the sheets. Her mind was still spinning from the fact that Lorna had actually said yes to her proposal...just fourteen more months and she'd be out of Litchfield.. a year and some change...it was all coming together.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few final moments, then pounding on the door outside, Lorna gasped as the door cracked open and a pair of black beady eyes stared at their still topless bodies.

"_Hey, back off, we're getting dressed... damn you Mendez_", Nicky shouted shielding Morello's body with her hers until she could fasten her bra.

"_I hate to leave you_", Lorna trailed a finger down her stomach before Nicky put her jumpsuit back on hurriedly.

"_I'm sorry too, I know the bus sucks_"...Nicky trailed off...Lorna's face scrunched up as she reapplied her red lipstick..."_What?'_

"_well, I didn't have the money for the bus this time_...", her tone was flat

"_How did you get here then_?'

"_Now, don't get mad_", Lorna knowing that she gets easily agitated, "_But, well Christine was already driving this way for some advertising pitch, and when she heard from my mom that I was coming this way...well she offered..."_

_"Christine...why...why is she talking to your mom"_

"_She still comes around the old neighborhood, ya know, stops by the store"_

_"She offered to drive you 350 miles...your ex-girlfriend... of course she did_"...Nicky slammed her fist down on the card table shaking it violently...

"_She knows we're engaged, honey, please it doesn't mean anything._..Lorna grabbed her face in her hands, lightly kissing the corners of her mouth..."_I only want you, baby, you got nothing to worry about..._a few more heated kisses_.."just a little over a year_"

Mendez swung the door open, his smile was wide and knowing..."_Nichols, let's go_"...he snapped the cuffs on for transport, never taking his eyes of Lorna. He leaned forward whispering softly in her ear, "_Your girl's got some nice tits...bet they feel even better...I'm going to enjoy patting on her down._

_"Go to hell_", Nicky spat out as she struggled against his grip, he only smiled and transferred her on to the next guard, "_Take her back to cell block D_".

**The Cafeteria**

Alex shuffled her plate down the line, barely registering which entree or vegetable was put on her tray. She sidestepped around Officer Bennett as he was talking to another inmate, Daya, requesting to search the walk-in. Her mind was reeling, concoting a plan to fool the metabolic testing.

Her research of type I diabetes and all its medications running a path in her brain, but she needed one to reverse its effects...bingo...PUGNac...that was the only one that would work. But, getting it in here would prove difficult, but then as she strolled through looking for a seat, her eyes landed on Taystee, and she remembered that Nichols had said she sold pills from the outside, mainly narcotic pain pills but it was worth a shot, or her plan would quickly crumble.

She edged her tray down next her and another inmate, Poussey. She disregarded the evil hard stares from a few others and whispered in her ear, "Nichols told me that you were the local pharmacy in here."

Taystee merely looked at her with distrust and stood up to find Nichols sitting with Tricia and Norma. They maintained eye contact as she nodded her head at Vause in silent question, and Nichols discreetly nodded hers back in affirmation.

"_Ok what you need_", Taystee gruffed

"_PUGNac_"

"_Ain't nobody got time for that, I only speak English, white girl",_ her tone brisk

"_Its an insulin blocker, standard generic variety will work, you can get it at any local pharmacy_.", Alex stated

"_Then you should be able to get it at Medical then, you don't need me_", Taystee reasoned.

"_I can't go to medical_"

"_Why"_

"_Because they are already giving me the insulin shots,"_ Alex laughed at the irony of the situation.

"_You're one mixed up cracker, ya know that?_" Taystee laughed, Poussey joining in.

_"Look, can you get it for me or not,"_ Alex grabbed her tray and started to rise up to leave.

Taystee stopped her with firm hand on her forearm," _Sure , as long as you tell me why its so important that you wanna keep going back up to Medical to get an insulin shot that you don't even need?"_

Alex just slipped $50 dollar bill in her hand instead, "_Let's just say , I like the ambiance okay, are we in business, and I need by the time I have my appointment tomorrow_"

"_Its noon now, dammit fish, you better make this worth my while", _Taystee looked as if she had some other dissenting remarks to make but just turned and left.

Taystee took the money and dumped her tray walking off, Alex hoping that meant an agreement and not the last she'd see of her money.

**Cell Block D**

Alex was woken from her nap by Mendez wrapping on her cell bars. She had fallen asleep listening to Nichols going on and on about the stories from her old neighborhood, dumb shit she had done with her old gang and meeting Lorna for the first time...she was happy to learn that the wedding was on.

"_Well, I don't know what you did, but Vee asked me to give you this...", _his distaste for her falling none too subtly out of his mouth.

Alex looked at a freshly laminated ID with her mugshot and number for PI, prison industries , restricted access badge to other locked warehouses and buildings on the grounds. She didn't dare to meet his probing eyes. She mumbled out, _"Thank you, CO Mendez"_

"_Congratulations...I'll see you in the morning",_ he continued to bug eye her and then moved on.

**Warehouse 112**

Alex looked down the row of other inmates to see Red slowly lifting her brush heavy with white paint up and down on the wall's surface. They made eye contact ,and then she quickly began to paint also as Mendez walked slowly by, watching her intently. She adjusted her black frames on her nose and wished that she wouldn't have him on her back while she strung things together. She was already scrambling to keep up her charade with Piper, now between him and Caputo, she was running into more and more setbacks. Human nature seemed to be the one thing that she had not accounted for….ah the best laid plans of mice and men they say…but Alex would not and could not fail. There was no turning back, she either pulled off this escape or she watched Red die and then rotted in here for another decade.

Suddenly Vee broke her from her errant mind, by creeping up behind her to whisper menacingly…"You got some balls, fish, and a little backbone will do you real good in here."

Alex said nothing, ignoring the cold sweat that broke out on her neck at the thought of what the woman might do later... if she was holding a grudge, hell Alex was still sore from the cracked rib they gave her a week earlier. Vee paced down the hall to her other henchman holding clipboards and filling out work orders for the paint and equipment.

Officer Bennett came in and whispered something to Mendez ...suddenly they were breaking down early and filed in a line back to the shed to store supplies and then into a small locker room to change. "Inmates have three minutes to get outside and in line", Mendez barked sliding his dark aviators over his eyes.

Vee's crew eyed Alex not liking their new "friendship" one bit, "_Why did you hire her, Boss_?"

"_Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer_, " Vee said with a predatory smile stretched tight across her teeth.

Alex quickly pulled the navy PI jumpsuit over her head, while Red did the same but edged close to her.

"_Did you really mean what you said the other day?_, she quickly whispered

"_I'm not here on vacation_", came the sarcastic reply

"_I mean somehow you got yourself put on PI with me so now I know you have something serious planned that is already moving forward, I'm just so worried for you and there's nothing I can do to help stuck in solitary permanently…I'm going crazy_", Red pulled on the spiked tufts of red hair anxiously.

Sliding the khaki jumpsuits on and readying themselves, "_chill, ok we wont have much time to talk"_

"_Getting outside these walls is just the first step of many, you know that, what are we going to do for food or money_", her accent thick with stress.

"_I didn't have myself put in prison with a half baked idea, trust me,"_ Alex looked as she stared at the still dressing figure of Cisneros who also worked PI.. "_Don't worry I'll have it."_

"_And, where will we hide…..what about people to help us disappear indefinitely?_", Red's eyes roamed the room to see if they were being overheard.

Alex eyed Vee and noticed their not subtle stares, she held eye contact, she'd come too far to back down now, they either could work this out or she'd be killed there was no doubt about that. Vee had lots of connections outside and inside this prison. "_I've already got them, they just don't know it yet._"

They filed in line one by one, Red whispered over her shoulder, "_You gotta start filling me in, I have no idea what's goin on"_

_"The less you know, the better", _came the quick answer.

"_Fine...long story short...Chaperile associates passed the files along for this prison and subcontracted them to be drawn up by a guy in my firm, proofread and then finalize it. He dotted all I's and crossed the T's, marked every inch of this prison. I helped him as an intern. It took months to finish when we finally did, he had copy of the blueprint framed and gave it to me to commemorate my first engineering project nearly six years ago."_

"_So, you saw it many times then_?", Red's eyes now bright with the possibilities of pulling a heist from the inside out...

"_Better than that, I have them on me, inside the tattoos all over me_"

Red's quizzical face was funny, "_This I've got to see_"

Their time was cut short by another guard transfer that had Alex headed to D block while she was going back to solitary, her one hour out for PI over.

Mendez yanked on Alex's handcuffs as she was positioned in front of her cell. She spun around on him itching to say something about what a douchebag he was, when he stopped her short.

"_Be careful what you say to me, inmate, just because you think you have the Warden under your little whore charms don't think that it's smooth sailing from here. Because while he runs this place during the day, when he clocks out"….._Mendez reached out and grabbed a strand of her black hair running it through his fingers_…" I run Litchfield at night…and I've got you all night long sweetheart"_, his smile made her want to vomit in his face but she managed to keep her subpar lunch down. He locked the bars and continued down the row.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cell Block D (23 days to execution)**

Alex peered at Nicky as she washed her white tank top out in their shared sink with hand soap preparing to hang it across the string they used a clothes hanger to dry. She kept her eyes from flicking to the clock every ten minutes, but failing miserably. When she was sure that her cellmate was distracted, she used a pocket mirror they had snagged from commissary to decode her one of the many tattoos covering her left forearm, it was of an ancient scroll. On the tablet , the letters looked nonsensical , however when looking in the mirror it transcribed the number 11121147 and a name Allen Schweitzer.

Alex picked up a tablet on the one metal table in their cell, and hurriedly scratched out the information. She graciously turned her head, as Nicky moved to occupy the toilet to relieve herself.

"_Uh….the toilet won't flush_…", she noted as she tried the handle after a brief stream.

_"So…._

"_So….that only means one thing….shit_…..", Nicky dove her to bunk quickly.

Alex looked around in confusion as prisoners began to shout before a siren even went off in warning…an automated voice repeated "_raid, raid_", as all CO's on duty and many others burst into the first floor and began to rush the upper floors correspondingly in a timed assault fashion dressed in all black tactical gear moving from cell to cell quickly.

"_They do that, to keep us from flushing contraband_….seeing Alex's blank stare….."_Ya know drugs, weapons whatever…."_

_"Well, what's the panic….we got nothing to worry about?", _she stated innocently..

_"Speak for yourself_," as Nicky came up with what she had been digging for, tucked in the corner between the metal frame and her mattress was a small snack sized ziplock of white powder that she shook in Alex's face for proof.

She didn't question her cellmate but asked what could they do to save themselves, Nicky only shouted orders for her to feel under the metal sink. When her hands felt a wooden handle taped to the underneath, she peeled it back and pulled out a homemade knife over 7 inches. She grasped it in her palm looking at Nicky now like she could be the one to murder her, as she heard Mendez beating down a path to their cell..., Jesus Christ, it was one thing after the other now.

_"What the hell, Nicky_?"

_"Hey, I'm not getting stuck unarmed when Race Wars break out...its insurance…" _Nicky reasoned.

_"You don't understand."…._.She held eye contact with Nicky for a long pause and before she looked again, and Alex met a pair of black beady eyes staring at them through the bars….

_"Open on four"_, he shouted with no emotion on his face but that permanent shitty smile...

Alex could only tuck the knife into the back of her waistband and stand at attention at the end of their bunk beside Nicky, where the baggie had gone she didn't dare ask. Nicky's face was sheet white and she was as silent as Alex had ever seen her.

Fuck….Fuck…..Fuck…Alex was on her own here….She met his eyes with a defiant stare. Mendez ground his jaw and snapped his gum, "_Inmate …stand down"_

They moved to directly outside the cell, giving him his leisure to look as he pleased. But, Mendez had seen her gesture behind her back and suddenly grabbed her roughly by the forearm. _"Hold on, I saw that."_

Alex stiffened but before she could fabricate a lie, he whipped his hand under her khaki prison top and grabbed the handle. "_Ah, gearing up already….so soon fish? Or is it Nichols showing you the ropes?"_

Alex fumbled for a response as Mendez eyed both her and Nicky. Just then, as fate would have it… Caputo stopped to monitor the sweep's progress.

"_What's going on here, Guard?'_

"_Found this contraband in their cell...gotta a shank in here"..…_

Mendez said as he tapped the handle against her chest…..her heart pounded furiously…she clenched her jaw…decisions whirling in her head…_."Is it yours, Vause?"_

Alex stiffened, weighing all possible outcomes….she found herself saying, _"Yes…_.. ". Sooner or later, she was going to need a favor from Nicky and it never hurt to lay the ground work now…hopefully she would only get a couple days…

But was promptly interrupted by Caputo, he held eye contact with her….she had already worked a couple sessions with their TAJ project, getting along nicely so far…..time seemed to stop and stand still…He looked at the knife and said,_"You're a horrible liar, Vause, I know one when I see it….Nichols that's ten days in the SHU…longer if you give us any trouble like the last time….come on….that's an order!"_

Mendez's mouth gaped as he nearly had Alex right where he wanted her, he could tell Vause had little respect for him and anxiously awaited a chance to show Caputo that she was nothing but trouble but it seemed the little bitch did have the Warden in her back pocket after all... just as he suspected. He gritted his jaw and followed orders…..but he'd just have to watch her twice as hard now.

Nicky looked shocked and pissed, as Mendez grabbed her from the cell, Nichols looked at her with an affirming nod of her head, silently giving her thanks, Alex had tried but failed to save her.

Well, as her mind raced with adrenaline at this new turn of events and almost going down herself…Alex had only one good thought about it all was that with her cellmate gone now she could get to work on the first part of the escape route without having to wait until she was sleeping.

**The Yard **

Alex stared pensively at the chess board, its weathered pieces from the blistering sun, Rosa Cisneros lightly dabbed the sweat from her shining head…"_You're already three moves ahead of me for Christ's sake, just end this already….", _she grumbled.

_"You ever think about Boston," _Alex eyed her intently.

_"Sure", _she replied stroking her tabby cat along its back.

_"Think you'll ever get to see it again?"_

_"I'm 62 years old now with 30 years left on my sentence…_she chuckled at the thought_…"Whadda you think?"_

_"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about going..", _She left her statement open ended.

_"Well, there's going and then there's really going…which one do you mean?", _Rosa eyed her suspiciously.

_"You know exactly what I mean." _Alex said decisively

The old woman's laugh rang out so loud and so suddenly that she startled the cat_, "You been here a week, and you're already thinking about pulling a rabbit trick?"_

Alex's smirk was a devilish one, but didn't reply

Cisneros patted Alex's shoulder_ , "Trust me comrade, that urge will pass….it always does."_

The elder woman looked around the yard watching Vee and her crew menacingly pass another group of white power promoters from a different block that were mixed in today, with little thought of the obvious tension building.

Rosa eyed her with a seriousness that only aged wisdom can bring…"_No, fish, I've got a lot more important things to worry about at my age, I've been here long enough to see the blacks and the whites have a power struggle going so long that its about to boil over. And, when the riot breaks out, I can't afford to get caught in the fray, I'm not looking for any trouble….and if you hope to make it back to your family outside, you better do the same."_

Alex eyed the sun going high in the sky meant it was noon….Dr. Chapman would be calling for her soon…had to be, surprised she hadn't been summoned already. She eyed the yard for Taystee or anyone of her crew but found no one from her block out there, damn place what a bad day for block rotation, yet another factor she hadn't known about. She felt beads of nervous sweat break out on her back as her plan was in desperate need of a miracle right now. She quickly dispatched of her friend and they agreed to another game later, as the heat was becoming too much for Rosa anyway.

Alex had another reason for needing to be in the yard today, as she eyed the stadium style wooden bleachers along the east side of the fence by the workout area. They were many scattered groups of allies and enemies doing pushups, situps and benchpressing the bar. She started at one end and counted down the fourth bench from the right and started casually walking over.

As she crossed behind the benches she eyed the holes where the wooden slats were screwed together, she peered underneath to see it was still in good working order before sitting her weight on in. She crossed her fingers along the edges, her fingertips feeling inside the holes for a certain type of screw, a common one but she needed the exact one. Model number 11121147, the same screw from the blueprints 7/16 X 6 machine screw. The black heels of her work boots stomped on the old boards as she casually sat down and checked the last hole finding the exact one she needed.

She wiped away the grime to find the diagonal slot in the head of the screw and began to turn it with a quarter she had snagged from the ground yesterday, shielding her hand with her body behind her back, sneakily turning….until another inmate stopped in front of her…

_"Hey fish, you can't sit here….only Boo's girls can sit here._."

"_Well, I don't see anyone else here, so what's it to you_", still turning the screw….

"_I'm telling you to move_", she edged closer, her long brown hair probably once pretty lay in greasy tendrils from her loose bun.

"_What kinda name is Boo anyway?_" Alex snarked

"_It's Big Boo, actually_…." A voice from her right startled her, as she saw an older woman approaching several inches shorter but stocky in build, with a short black haircut and white tank top fitting snugly on her rounding belly. There was another girl in new DOC orange, looked barely old enough to be in this hellhole, tagging closely behind her with her hand tucked tightly to the back pocket of her khaki jumper

Alex saw her immediately and started to rise, _"No…NO… please sit"_…as Boo's eyes ran greedily up and down her tall form. "_You're the new one I've been hearing so much about….I'm glad I got to see that you're just as pretty as advertised"…._her smirk grew exponentially. Alex saw the jealousy streak through the eyes of the other girl…_"Why I'd say you're even prettier….."_

Vee's crew was circling the yard with the members another black group from another block…"_So, I guess they got you scared….is that the reason you're sitting over here..?"_

Alex only shrugged confused…"_Who"_

_"Well, obviously after a week or so in here, you see how this system is set up against us God fearing white folks….we are the minority in here….can't you see….the time is coming , fish, and you better be on the right side of the hand of God….we are his chosen people... yet we are housed in here amongst the dogs…."_, Boo rose and spun in a circle pointing out the obvious differences in skin color amongst the yard…

Alex just turned her head, not wanting to agree either way. Boo eyed Vee just as hard as she was eyeing her….there was obviously no love lost between the two. _"They think because they have the numbers in here that they can do whatever they want…but we have one thing that they don't_…Boo leaned in with a conspiratory whisper….Alex angled her body back to block her view as she was still turning that screw nearly halfway out now.

_"The element of Surprise….we are gonna take it to them real soon…and its going to be real nasty for a first timer like you, Pretty…..but don't worry we'll protect you... or rather I'll protect you…_.she laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex fought the urge to shrug it off.

Boo reached down her pocket and removed the other girl's hand slapping it away much to her displeasure…."_All you gotta do is grab a hold of this pocket here"_….she pulled the inner white lining out, "_And you'll be all gravy..no one will hurt you…when I move, you move…..you keep real close and no one in here can hurt you, honey…."_ She smirked slyly flexing her biceps as the other girl quickly tugged her hand back inside her pocket.

Alex paused, choosing her words wisely, she wasn't looking for trouble…but she was nobody's bitch and wasn't about to start now…."_Looks to me, like you've already got a girlfriend",_ her trademark smirk growing.

Boo quickly stood up, slapping the girls hand away again…."_Don't worry, I've got another pocket for you, right here"_…as she pulled the lining out of the other one offering her to grab it.

Alex trained her eyes to hold no emotion and stared straight ahead, _"No thanks, I'll pass._"

"_If I don't protect you….they gonna gobble you up like a plate of black eyed peas"_

"_I said NO"_, Alex rose her voice firmly now.

Boo moved up the row between them with quickness that defied her size, and was within inches of Alex's face before she could even react. Her hand faltered on the screw so loose now that she almost pull it out with her bare hand.

"_Then you better be moving along then, fish_"

Alex stood but didn't step down…"_NOW!",_ Boo's voice boomed which began to move her feet to steps below…she looked back longingly at her needed piece still embedded in top row…Boo added," _And if I see you around these bleachers again….it'll be more than just words we're exchanging…you hear me?_" to her retreating back but she didn't bother to give a reply. More issues just kept cropping up.

**Infirmary**

Dr. Chapman walked through sick bay, she checked on a few transfer patients from Fox River. Apparently, a rash of food poisoning probably from serving old or improperly reheated food had given the men's prison so many inmates going out both ends that their infirmary was pushed to its breaking point. She noted for the nurse to push their fluids faster and administered a few shots of Zofran for the persistent nausea so they could be transported back as quickly as possible. As she gave the last one to handsome young man no more than 21, he grabbed her hand briefly, "_Has anyone ever told you that you have prettiest blue eyes_...?" She shrugged him off as she was used to the men being distracted and headed back into her office.

Her eyes landed on the file folder marked Vause, A. She looked at the clock...she needed to get her in here so they can run those glucose tests took a couple of hours to get a true result. She noticed its thicker personal file...she had to admit that something about her seemed off...she was so polite, funny, and obviously smart...they had practically attended the same college at nearly the same time.

What had happened to turn her so far from her original path. Piper found herself flipping through the pages of her psych eval something she rarely did. The doctor had noted that Alex had an extremely hard time opening up about her family or her past, noted that she had no real parents to speak of and had been bounced around in the system until thirteen when she had disappeared. At eighteen, she turned up with a GED and scored so high on Loyola's entrance and IQ exams that they had been willing to look the other way on her blank past.

Well read, street smart and graduated with a structural engineering degree. Prestigious internships and employment up until the day she walked into Grand National Bank and robbed it...shooting no one and making no attempt to leave with the money...makes absolutely no sense. She flipped the file closed...finding no real answers but briefly satisfying her unwise curiosity about the inmate.

She picked up her desk phone to page Mendez for transport, when she heard a clatter and saw one man suddenly began to vomit blood furiously onto the floor clutching his stomach. The nurse shouted, _"Dr. Chapman come quick",_ and she hung up the phone, Alex would have to wait a little longer.

_**Church afternoon service**_

Alex kept her head forward as she edged to the middle of the pew where she could be easily spotted by Red. True to form, like clockwork three times a week, she arrived for the thirty minute sermon and slid in directly behind her.

_"So how'd you sleep?",_ Alex asked

_"Like a baby",_ came a sardonic reply

Alex chuckled…"_Come on, I meant what I said, I need some info….I'm going crazy in there_.", Red whispered forcefully drawing a stare from Officer Bell, as Alex bent down and pretended to adjust her socks.

_"Fine, the infirmary.."_

"_The infirmary?_", Red asked as if that was supposed to mean something to her.

"_Yes, it's the weakest link in the security chain, as long as I can continue to get access there, we will have a final exit plan_." Alex whispered back

"_What do you mean continue?_"…..

_"I'm going there daily now to get insulin shots by forging medicals documents of a Diabetes diagnosis, so I can get familiar with the layout of medical, now I just need some PUGNac and I've got everything covered.."_

"_I can't even repeat that to ask you what the hell it is",_ Red rolled her eyes upward and tilted her head back to give the appearance of praying to the heavens. They were obviously going to need all the help they could get.

"_It's a pill that will lowers my insulin levels to the point I'm hypoglycemic…as long as the good Doctor keeps thinking I'm a diabetic, don't worry, I'll have plenty of time to do what I need to do._

_"Which is_?", Red growled.

"_A little groundwork, some prep for your glorious arrival"…_..Alex smiled being deliberately vague but entirely certain of her plan. "_Well, ….that's the idea anyway"_

"_Why only the idea….you just said you're getting up there daily!"_

"_I've hit a snag….but nothing to worry about"…_Alex lied easily…_"I'll figure it out, they just don't exactly stock the pill in commissary ya know?"_

"_So you're telling me that you've got my hopes up and this whole thing is riding on a bunch of pills that you have no access to?_", Red lowered her head into her lap and grabbed a worn out King James Bible from the pew in front of them.

_"Don't worry…I've got someone working on it as we speak_….", Red and Alex both turned to see Taystee, Poussey, and Cindy edge into a back pew late to service. Red didn't miss the long stare between Taystee and Alex nor the subtle head nod. Taystee cracked a mischievous grin at the pair and Red quickly turned back around.

_"I hate to say it, but now is not the time to be trusting a black inmate or anyone you've known exactly one week with the details of this_...", Red snapped

Alex only smirked at the older woman's summation that she was not a good judge of character…or rather that she was trusting Nicky who trusted Jefferson and said that Taystee could be counted on….not much to go on but what choice did she have? Using her best smartass tone, "_Our relationship transcends race_"

"_Nothing transcends race in here…..just quit…I can't let you do it…just keep your head down and with good behavior you'll be outta here in three maybe fours years tops…",_ Red husked out

"_Hell, I plan on being out a lot sooner than that_", Alex quipped

_"It can't be done_", Red's voice was clipped and harsh suddenly quiet as another officer paced the front pew casting looks their way, Alex slumped back in her seat…..as the guard rotated to the back…"_No one has ever broken out of Litchfield in its 60 year history_…."Red continued.

"_The first part of the plan is already in motion as you've seen, I'm on PI with you now...…I've planned for every contingency."_

"_Every contingency….really….really"_, she deadpanned, Red's eyebrows raised nearly to her red hair, her sarcasm a sharp point.

"_Okay fine, not every contingency_", Alex conceded briefly

"_You may have the blueplan to this place…but there's one thing that paper couldn't show you….is people…the people here like Vee, and others…_" Red nodded her head not subtly to her and her henchman on a pew at the front right corner and then Jefferson's crew in the back of them, _"They will cut you up at a moment's notice if you look at them wrong or soon as they think they don't need you anymore."_

"_As far they all know, I'm just another con doing my time." _Alex reasoned.

"_ You don't have to go looking for trouble, it has a way of finding you in here." _Red replied knowingly

Alex huffed, "_And by the time it does, we will already be long gone, just let me worry about that."_ She shifted away from Red as another guard sweep went by. She glanced at the clock their time was winding down.

"_This is madness…Alex…you can't even get out of your cell without a guard."_

"_That's not true",_ Alex piped up quickly

'_What you gotta a key?"_ Red laughed, unknowing that Taystee was watching closely and straining to hear a few words that floated back her way.

"_Something like that_," Alex remained elusive as always.

That was as much of the plan as they could discuss today as the sermon was wrapping up, and the guards were already waiting to escort them back. She had to find a way to meet with Taystee before they were led off in different directions…..she needed that pill and now….who knew how long she needed for it take to effect as she glanced at the clock nervously.

She needed those daily visits to the infirmary to keep working on a major portion of the last leg of their escape, Alex had broken the route up into pieces…Piper's smile crossed her mind's eye causing her to smile briefly…she shook her insistently….

Access to the infirmary was what she needed….Piper…rather Dr. Chapman was simply pleasant scenery and nothing more than a means to an end….there was ticking time clock on everything about her time here and a cloak of falsehood that shrouded her real emotions and intentions with every person she came in contact with.


	12. Chapter 12

**FBI courthouse**

Veronica Diaz approached a man cautiously...a man that she knew had been the prosecutor in her newest client, Resnikov's case. He was not likely to want to talk, but she wanted to know any impressions that he might have had of her or the validity of the case not already on paper. She still needed to go to Litchfield to visit, but had been so swamped with other cases that the likelihood of making any difference in the final sentence already handed down seemed nearly impossible. But, everyone had the right to an appeal, it was the law…..so here she was tracking down long since cold leads. Or rather she was handed a case that looked cut and dry complete with the smoking gun.

He turned barely registering her at all, waving a hand at her….."_No reporters_" and turned to dismiss her.

_"I'm not a reporter…."_

He kept walking forward pulling his stretched to the brim briefcase on wheels behind him, his wrinkled suit jacket thrown over his shoulder….anxious to get home no doubt.

_"I'm the new public defense."_

_"Is the family trying to reopen this case_?", he asked nearing the elevator.

_"I'm not sure..all I know is it landed on my desk."_

_"Awfully late in the game, wouldn't you say?_

_"I wasn't really given many options or a lot of time as you well know"_

He shook his head but paused before reaching for the up button. _"I don't know what more I can tell ya, your client was guilty. The case was a slam dunk"_

_"Because the victim was related to the vice president?"_

"_Are you trying to suggest something?", _his voice rose incredously._ "Because if you're saying that I allowed myself to be some government puppet, I'll have you know that I'd never take a bribe_." He spun on her now, his eyes intent on his meaning.

Veronica put a hand up in a defensive gesture, _"Look, I'm not trying to ruffle anyone's feathers here, okay please just wait a minute."_

The man's defiant posture relaxed slightly, after audibly sighing, "_Fine, the evidence was there. Okay so the Vice President has n'er do well younger brother that owns a chain of Texas hold 'em poker casinos…some real heavy hitters from the entertainment world come and drop insane cash, along with some big time whales from the World Poker Tour. Yuri, Resnikov's son, worked in his DownTown Casino had a loud altercation with him and was fired. They have it on the security cameras. He had to be escorted out. Then about 36 hours later, the VP's brother's body is found in a car registered to her. The car is parked in a back alley behind her restaurant. The bloody jacket of the guy was also in the trunk of her car, and the gun in the driver's seat…and she was the only person caught fleeing the scene by a local foot patrolman who followed the sound of a gunshot."_

Veronica hadn't heard it all spelled out for her quite like that….no wonder it hadn't taken the jury long to deliberate the verdict.

"_Trust me, you and I both know that there are cases that you take home at night….no matter how hard you try not to….wondering…but this wasn't one of them_."

He turned and punched the button going up this time, finalizing everything he had to say on the matter apparently.

Veronica grabbed at his arm persistently, "_What about a man named "Crabtree" Simmons….I saw that her other son had requested that his testimony be taken …that he knew something about what had caused this argument between Yuri and this guy…why was he never really questioned."_

"_Couldn't find him….mostly likely because one of the five felonies on his record is for heroin use…he's of no use to anyone, he has no credibility even if he actually knew something which is highly unlikely_."

"_Well, then you won't mind if I question him.."_

_"Knock yourself out, lady",_ was her only reply as the elevators doors slammed shut.

**Cell Block D**

Mendez walked down the floor that had previously housed Vause and Nichols….she was all by herself now. He strolled casually down row, thinking that initially Caputo putting Nichols in the SHU and not Alex had really pissed him off. But now that he had more time to think about it, he could pry around her cell since she was at chapel right now… and Nichols had never went a day in her stay here.

He roughly turned up her mattress finding nothing, untucked her sheets…smelling them briefly…throwing them on the floor…..he wanted her to know that he had been here….that he was in charge not her. He rifled up some other loose items on a desk and saw her pad was still lying there with a pencil next to it. The paper was still indented with the pressure with which she had written something. He took the pencil and lightly ran the side of it over the indentations...and the words Allen Schweitzer appeared…..who in the hell was that? He ripped the note off shoving it in his pocket, then felt under the edges of the sink and other areas but found no weapons.

He became frustrated and knocked all the items from the desk on the floor too. This bitch was going to pay one way or the other for all her tricks….he was going to catch her….better yet…maybe she needed a late night visit..he smiled lecherously as continued to walk down the aisle and turned to patrol the next level…..He stroked his mustache, thinking after all there were would be no one In her cell tonight…it would just be her and him…as matter of fact, he was going to start by having a little chat with her right now.

**Prison Ministry**

Alex trailed behind the other prisoners, nodding at Red as she saw her leaving…she would see her again at PI. She made eye contact with Taystee, and she nodded to go out the opposite door as most of the group. They shuffled to a corner by the inmate payphones.

"_So, you gonna let me in on what's going on_"

Alex made a confused face, "_What are you talking about?_"

"_You're lying to Medical for something….what's up there you need_…" Taystee urged. She held the bottle in her pocket as Alex noted the bulge in the left one of her jumper.

"_I have my reasons…which are a bit personal if you don't mind",_ Alex eyed Poussey and Cindy with an untrusting eye.

"_Well, you better start talking…white girl….and what are you gonna do for me?"_ Taystee leaned in aggressively.

Alex took a step back, "_I gave you the money!"_, she nearly squawked but desperate not to draw attention to them, as she noted two guards were still inside the chapel door watching a video or something on one of their phones.

"_Money's is just money….I need a favor too_"

"_Okay_", Alex urged reaching towards her with an outstretched hand…"_I'll figure out something that you need and I'll get it…just please I need the pills._"

Taystee frowned but reached into her left pocket, slightly withdrawing the bottle as she was ready to hand it over.

"_Inmates….why in the hell are you all just dawdling around….you wanna all get written up a shot?_", Mendez's voice boomed, as he rounded the corner... causing Alex to jump a little and Taystee withdrew her hand quickly with the bottle still in her possession. The three of them turned and scattered quickly.

At the sound of his voice, the other guards had came out. "_Is there anyway that you guys could maybe….DO YOUR JOB….and stop letting these bitches run you…they should have been back in the Cell Block…you have to actually watch them at all times like children."_

"_Yes, boss",_ came their quick replies.

"_Me and you are gonna have a little talk_", Mendez stated as he grabbed Alex by the elbow.

He ushered her towards her cell, having no idea the amount of panic and anxiety Alex was feeling at this moment. She had been so close to getting the pills….Taystee had them….now Dr. Chapman was going to call her soon and fucking Mendez had really screwed her up this time….

As they arrived at her cell bars, Mendez turned her to face him. "_I'm just going to ask one question, and I want an honest answer."_

_"Okay, I can do that", Alex tried to look as sincere as possible_

"_Allen Schweitzer, does that name mean anything to you_?" Mendez leaned in very close, attempting to gauge if her upcoming answer was a truth or a lie.

Alex forced herself to hold still and not pull away in revulsion at his closeness. His sweat and cologne were not a good mixture. "_I've never heard of the guy"_, she shrugged her shoulders in feigned ignorance

Mendez eyed her for a couple of seconds, but could tell by her emotionless face that Vause was not going to give anything up willingly….but he smiled nonetheless as he started to lock her cell door because what she didn't know yet was that he had ways of making her talk….ways she wouldn't like at all…or maybe she would.

Just then, the midafternoon siren beeped, signaling all inmates to the cafeteria. The block doors opened and all inmates lined up against the rail, led out floor by floor.. Alex included with Mendez ushering in the rear as they walked the maze of hallways towards today's daily serving. He waited by the stairwell and She got in line. Alex kept her head down mainly to avoid trouble with any other inmates, but also to hide her eyes as her mind swam with questions...plans thwarted...what in the hell was she going to do...then as if matters couldn't get any worse she saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming down the hallway. She quickly slouched down praying for a small miracle that she hadn't been spotted.

Mendez puffed out his chest and smoothed his hair, "_Afternoon Dr. Chapman, you're looking lovely today"_, as he had noticed her approaching them and relished the idea that she had wanted to talk to him. But, little did he know, that she had only stopped by because she had seen Alex towering over the other inmates in the cafeteria line, though she was now trying to hide for some reason. She had attempted to make eye contact with the inmate, but she wouldn't lift her head.

She faced Mendez instead, forcing a pleasant smile for her co-worker, "_Today has been one of the busiest days yet actually, with all the transfers from Fox River...I actually stopped by because I have needed to have Inmate Vause transported to the Infirmary all day, but I've been so swamped... Would you do me a favor and bring her by about an hour after she eats..."_

Mendez deflated a little...damn Vause why did she seem to be everywhere all of the sudden..."_Why wait?"_

"_Well the blood glucose test will be more accurate if taken on an empty stomach_."

Alex strained to hear the conversation while shuffling forward, glancing back periodically...she saw them both look at her and gesture towards the infirmary...it was all about to be over...suddenly she felt nauseous at the thought. She glanced back again..shuffled forward. .she looked back a fourth time...they certainly looked rather chatty. ..the inmate behind her took then to get defensive about why she kept looking back...

"_So then just take her now...we'll walk down together"_, Mendez gave her his best flirty smile. Dr. Chapman nodded and they began to walk towards her...NO...NO...not yet

"_What the hell are you look at...because if you're looking at me...we're going to have a problem.._..", Alex didn't know this inmate but recognized her from the group of girls that hung by the bleachers of the religious reign. She turned to face her as the inmates were growing anxious as the line was not moving for whatever reason.

"_Yo fish, can you move your ass or what_?", an older white inmate behind the other one popped her head around to ask...

_"Yeah, move...fish_", the first one said as she gave Alex an unexpected and sudden shove in the chest, causing her stumble back. She landed roughly into the inmate in front of her. The inmates in this part of the line were psych ward permanents most of them. Normally they ate separately but were crunched for time today. The rough landing ,mixed with hunger... mixed with crazy caused her to turn a little more angry than normal. She whirled quickly with her right fist balled tightly, Alex had already scrambled back upright and was able to dodge to the side.

"_Hey chill, I tripped I'm sorry it won't happen again_. " She saw them getting closer, they were coming for her...think think think...

The two white inmates that had pushed her suddenly were taking up for her, _"Fuck that do not apologize to her...we don't have to justify ourselves to their kind"..._

_"yeah just turn around or we can start race wars a little early",_ the larger of the two religious regime shouted drawing attention then she lunged forward. Alex only had time to throw herself backwards, dodging a fist and stumbling into the emergency AED and fire extinguisher case.

Mendez stops Dr. Chapman briefly by the elbow at the doorway entrance. ..the scuffle was at two shoves a piece. ..she looked at the wall at where she had placed her hand and saw a fire alarm. Everyone was looking at the scuffle and Mendez was busy making googly eyes at Piper...Alex realized though elementary it might be the only option she had at the moment as grabbed the metal red handle and pulled it. Setting off the fire alarms caused the sirens to blare in all D block and set off the water sprinklers. She was able to quickly blend into the jagged line of inmates now crouched to the floor.

Piper squealed at the sudden spray and Alex watched Mendez shield her slightly with his newspaper. Ehh...that didn't sit well with her for some reason and she wondered briefly if she might need to abandon the part of her plan that meant flirting with the Good Doctor, seemed it might be a lost cause. She took the offered paper shield and left quickly to secure the infirmary.

"_Goddammit. ..one of you little assholes did this..?_" Mendez shouted, he grabbed Bell and few others to escort us per fire safety rules to the yard until the cells could be swept. Alex could barely breathe around her pounding heart as she had just bought herself an hour maybe more...maybe less.. until this chaos passed and Dr. Chapman remembered that she still hadn't taken the test...as she glanced at the clock, it was 2 pm. Now she just had find a way to get to Taystee before the infirmary closed today...as she made her way back to the yard, but with chapel already over, no PI work today as far as she knew, and them being housed in different blocks...she had no idea how she was going to do it...

**A/N Hey there, again just wanted to give major thanks to all those followers and people that review...it's good to know that people are as excited as I am about this story...sorry for making you guys wait three weeks, the updates will come faster again now that I'm starting back to school in two weeks I'll be in front of this computer plenty. So let me know what you think...will Alex get the PUGNac from Taystee in time...Can she really trust Vee...how will she survive Race Wars... and when will Nicky get back from the SHU... these answers and more...hit that follow/review button**


	13. Chapter 13

**Veronica's Diaz, public defender's office**

She was just shuffling the last of her files in her briefcase at 9pm, rising to leave and lock the door.

A man snuck his head in quickly, at this late hour, giving her quite a scare…_"Oh I'm Sorry",_ he held his palms up in defeat…"_again, I'm here to apologize for being so short with you today. The closer an execution gets…sometimes you get all little testy."_

She recognized him as the FBI prosecutor from the courthouse this morning. "_Well, anyways, I brought a peace offering",_ as he handed over a full manila envelope.

"_It's the surveillance footage from one of the stores nearby at the time of arrest, and a few statements. Remember, it was a closed trial….so no one else but the judge and jury saw this. No public publication or reporters."_

_"I don't understand, why are you helping me….?"_

_"I'm not, when you watch it you'll see….it will help give you closure…that the right decision was made."_ And with that last reply, he turned and left as quickly as he had came.

Veronica shook her head in agreement…thanking god for small miracles.

**Litchfield Pen.**

Sometimes Alex even surprised herself, pulling that fire alarm had stopped her from having to see Piper before she had gotten the meds. But, with a little bit of blind luck, now finding herself back out in the yard was exactly where she needed to be. She immediately began to scan around….seeing others begin to group off, mainly just goofing off, none of them knowing how long it would take before they would be corralled back into their cells. Many glad to have the extra time in the sun.

She walked purposely back to where she had left that 7/16 screw lying but a few turns from being in her possession, before she had been unfortunately propositioned by Big Boo and her crew. Quickly ascending the wooden slats and taking a seat. She crouched over with one forearm on her knee, her long black hair hanging down as a curtain as the other hand reached beneath the top slate…. felt for her prize….finding it….and deftly began turning.

Alex made quick work, then after three or four turns, just as she was pulling the screw loose from the hole and had the length of metal in her palm…she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"_Now I thought we had an understanding….I told you this bench was for family only…..and you made it very clear that you're not",_ Boo eyed Alex, as she had also been amongst the bunch that been evacuated from D block because of the fire alarm….something that Alex had not thought about before making her way over here.

Boo had started over to her usual spot and the last thing she had expected to find was this little pretty perched atop her bench again so soon after their last standoff…She let her eyes wander briefly down her jumpsuit and noticed her hand curled under the edge of the wood of the bench and that's when she saw it.

_"Well, well , well, why don't you hand that over?"_

Alex froze, her eyes glittered dangerously as she vainly tried to calculate her next move. She had honestly thought about just punching her in the face. But, not only was she still sore from her last fight with Vee, but she couldn't afford to get thrown in the SHU. She was just going to have to find another way out of this.

She sauntered down the steps, slowly but purposefully, until she reached the ground. She took a few seconds to hopefully allow Boo to feel intimidated by the inches that she stood over her….they held eye contact firmly…neither saying anything…but if looks could kill…Boo would be laid out on the ground indefinitely. Boo only held her eyes with a lecherous smile. Alex forced herself to hand the screw over into her waiting palm….her stomach churning all the while.

Boo turned it over intently examining it, several of her crew crowding forward for a look, " _Now that's a good, long piece of metal with the right work…you could do some serious damage with it"_….Boo eyed the newcomer…"_The real question is fish…who was you looking to do the damage to_?

Alex rolled her eyes briefly…"_Look its not what you think_"…she made a casual grab for the screw back and was denied quickly. Boo took a step closer and tapped the end of the screw firmly against her chest.

"_Don't think that I don't see things and hear things…I have eyes all over this place….and I know that you've been consorting with the other side…..getting real friendly like…and I'm only gonna give you one warning that you had better decide real quick who you're fighting for…before someone decides for you, Pretty." _

She traced the screw from shoulder to shoulder and then down the center of her chest between her breasts and down her navel much as you would gut a fish. Alex only tensed up but held firmly Boo's eye contact…not backing down or stepping back as Boo tried to intimidate her.

"_See here, last time I checked me and you was born on the same team…you get me?_

Just then Office Bell came by the back fence carrying a semi-automatic rifle, as were all the officers patrolling in and around the edges and through the middle of the yard, vigilant against any other setbacks for today.

"_Inmates, I need to some space between you two_", she called out.

Alex eyed the screw intently…..jesus…she wasn't going to get it back now…Boo followed her line of sight to the weapon in question, "_Yea we'll just be keeping this…I'm sure you won't mind_"

Alex wanted to spit in the face of her gleeful eyes but chose not to as Boo made a big motion of stretching while blocking Bell's line of sight and she arched her back…. hiding the screw almost about to drop it down her collar, when the pretty girl that was always at her side quickly grabbed it from her and slipped it inside her jumpsuit.

They stood still, chest to chest…neither backing away. Bell began to get angry and banged her rifle against the chain link fence, "_Right now Inmates…separate_"…it'd be their last warning before solitary confinement.

"_Yea, fish, you heard the officer…so you better move along…this is our bench.",_ Boo puffed her chest more knowing there was nothing that Alex could do. Alex's feet were glued to the spot…seconds passed..until she forced her feet to walk away looking angrily back at Boo but Bell stood firm until Alex was far down from where they had been arguing over the screw.

She wandered aimlessly through the yard, eyeing the metal grates and thought that she really needed to check the progress of her paper swans. Then suddenly she saw Vee and some of the PI crew being let through the gate. Rosa, a few of her goons….Alex closed her eyes briefly thinking that God just might be blessing her endeavor just a little when she saw Poussey and Taystee trailing in the back.

Alex scampered to catch up…she sidled up next to Vee, shoulder to shoulder….."_Didn't know there was any work today….?" _

Vee grumbled, "_Small stuff today, fish, don't need but a few."…._Alex hoped that was all as they neared the warehouse and storage sheds for PI…she leaned in and whispered…."_So tell me what it would take to shake down another inmate…get back something they took from you? I was hoping we could help each other out here….I really need this thing back"_

Vee looked over with little interest_, "If you're wanting use my muscle, then you know what you need to tell me"_

They reached the guard shack and were being patted down one by one as they were let into the PI warehouse. The others first as they talked in the back of line…_._Alex said_, "Yea, yea I know Watson…when the time is right."_

_"I'd say the time is right now…", _she quickly disagreed_._

_"No, the time is right when we are both standing outside those walls. We both know that you're sitting on life without parole, and you don't wanna rot in here…unless you knew someone….someone who knew a way out maybe, so whaddya say?", _Alex waggled her eyebrows.

_"I'd say that all I've heard is a lot of talk….and no action….The time better be very soon…I won't keep playing these games with you for long, fish."….. _Vee turned suddenly and shoved a finger hard into her chest…._"And don't forget I can pull your PI card anytime….this is a limited time deal."_

Alex attempted to squeeze through the guards with the PI crew, as they should recognize that she usually gets to work with them, but with a subtle nod of Vee's head…two guards stepped In front of her blocking her path and relocked the gate, leaving her in the yard and them the only ones let into the warehouse….effectively ending their conversation and any hope of getting help from her, Alex would have to handle this on her own.

Frustrated, she tagged along to the back and tried to make eye contact with Taystee before she slipped into the warehouse. However, all she received was a distant head nod, between all of her shenanigans with Poussey. She made no effort to stop or slow down, and most definitely didn't seem to have anything to hand off to her….she threw her arms up in disgust as they disappeared inside where she was not allowed to go today. She lay down on the ground on her back, watching the sun as it was nearly setting…the day and her hopes of getting those pills dwindling away.

**Solitary confinement**

Nicky tossed and turned in her bunk, kicking the thin blanket off in frustration….two days had passed which made it Monday…Monday…she quickly jumped and began to pound on large, metal brown door. When a response didn't come fast enough, she began to yell too. Finally, the only way to get food or communicate in the SHU was through the slot that opened the length of the top of the door. A man's face appeared, _" Hey quiet down inmate!"_

_"But, hey…it's Monday right….can I use the phone yet…."_

_"No outside communication, you know that", he turned to close the small window._

_"Wait…please….I always call my girl on Mondays…..she doesn't know I'm in here, she will be so worried that something has happened to me….one minute…that's all I need.", _Nicky pleaded.

"_Sure…you know what and I'll get you a pizza while I'm at it…Not a chance…."_ Was the last thing she heard before the metal slammed shut again. She threw herself back on the bed punching the pillow in anger….Lorna….what would she think….she had to get a hold of her somehow….Caputo may not let her out for awhile.

**Guard Shack**

Mendez approached the officer that worked the inmate data entry clerk job. They had a spread sheet of running inmate numbers that kept track of which ones went to which lunch, which yard time, worked which jobs and things of that nature.

_"How's it hanging Mendez?"_

_"Eh...same shit, different day...tell me something_", as he flipped through his clipboard, "_Is there an Allen Schweitzer in Gen Pop?"_

The man made a few taps on his keyboard..._'Nope_"..."_What about in the SHU?_"...seconds passed..._"No record of any inmate with that name, boss?"_

Mendez slammed his palm on the counter..."_What's the reason?"_, the other guard quizzed...

"_Nevermind"_...he just knew she was up to something...that damn Vause...

**The Yard**

An hour later, after bunks had been safely counted down and no threat of fire existed, the inmates of D block were being transported back by row. Many other inmates had used this time to exchange shanks by the bleachers, some made with glass, or sharpened steel, some actual knives that had been snuck in with other supplies by older inmates. Race Wars was coming to a head much faster than the guards realized.

Alex was desperate for one more chance to find a reasonable solution to getting back the screw, so she scoured the grass for Boo's big body and found them straggling as usual. She tapped her on the shoulder, "_Alright I'm in_"

Boo could hardly keep the sneer from her face, " _I'm not sure I heard you right…did you say you're in?"_

Alex kept her face blank, as Boo stared at her, long and hard…"_I'm not sure you've got what it takes, Pretty."_

_"Whatever it takes….if you want me to fight…I'll fight….the screw from the bleachers, that's what it was for.",_ Alex lied easily.

"_Well, you know I'm a lover more than a fighter_"…Boo drawled as she ran her forefinger down the softness of Alex's cheek, stepping very close, Alex forcing herself not to pull away…."_But, if you're looking to fight, looks like you'll get your chance real soon."_ Boo eyed the growing group of black inmates nearby….hard stares all around from both sides.

_"At next count",_ Boo informed her

Alex squawked, "_Tonight?!"_

"_yea, you got a problem with that honey_….", Boo's girlfriend clapped excitedly as this would be her first riot as well….."_Cuz don't worry, we are all going straight at 'em….no warning…surprise them is our best bet since we're outnumbered in this block."_

Just then the PI crew began to trail out of the warehouse, Poussey noticed Alex and Boo right away standing just a few feet away on the other side of the fence. She nudged Taystee, "_Hey, there's your girl…."_

_"Well, all I need is a weapon then…?"_, Alex said

Boo's girl twirled the piece of metal in her face, the light glinting off of it…"_You ain't getting this back_", she reached into Alex's jumpsuit and placed a popsicle stick in the front pocket. From Taystee's point of view, however, all she saw was Alex consorting with one of the head's of their enemies and what looked like a weapon that she had just received from them.

"_Sorry, Pretty, you'll have to prove that you're really 'down' if you get my drift….. before I can give you any weapons to fight for my family."_ She patted her front pocket, taking an extra second to squeeze the soft flesh beneath it.

Taystee watched the end of the interaction, not liking what she saw one bit, "_Ah damn, white girl tryin to flip the script on us….like we some punks?" _Poussey just shook her head in disappointment also, as she watched them separate, she thought, it was time they had a private conversation, as she eyed Alex and began to make her way towards her as they lined up to go back to the cells. Poussey and her sifted their way to near Alex and as they were about to be split off, they each grabbed one of her arms and pushed her left with all the inmates going to Block C rather than hers.

Alex stiffened and turned in retaliation at the unknown hands on her, then relaxed when she saw it was them, "_Thank God...I've been sweating bullets all day trying to find you...", _she smiled briefly as things seemed to be looking up. She was wound around a few corners and into the doors, Taystee steering them into the nearest bathroom where several other black inmates were showering. Alex paused..."_Why in here?_"

Taystee pulled out the bottle and jingled the pills in her face. Alex followed her then into the last stall by the back entrance. But, as she pulled the curtain, she was grabbed roughly by her arms and slammed against the tiles inside by Cindy and Janae. Alex began to struggle as they pinned her arms and Poussey kept a firm hand on her chest.

"_You tryin to make look like a fool_?", Taystee growled in her face

_"I don't know what you're talking about._..", Alex said with wide eyes

"_I seen you talking with those hillbilly bitches...I got a good mind to cut you right now.._.", her face as serious as Alex had ever seen it.

_"It's not what you think._.", she denied..."_They have something I need!"_, Alex struggled against her captors

Taystee laughed, "_Really...that's funny because I've got something you need too.._._too bad you picked the wrong side_..." as she shook the pill bottle with vigor.

Taystee popped the cap and tilted the bottle allowing several pills to fall to the ground and roll down the drain below. Alex continued to struggle, nearly breaking free but was slammed back against the wall by Taystee. She drew back slapping Alex hard against the face,as they restrained her arms...Alex grunted against the stinging in her cheek and jaw...may as well have been a punch as hard as it felt.

"_Consider this your only warning...you betta watch your back, white girl...because your luck just ran out", _she stated as she poured the rest of bottle into her hand and threw the empty bottle on the ground. Alex watched as she stuffed them in her pocket. " no...wait...you don't understand"...Taystee's crew let her go and as she slumped to the tile, only a loud groan could be heard. Foiled again, dammit...they exited the bathroom quickly leaving Alex behind.

**A/N...I know a whole month went by...I'm horrible for leaving you guys hanging...but I'll make it up to you with a second update tomorrow**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex allowed herself a few moments to wallow in self-disgust before raising off the infected bathroom floor. She gazed around at the unknown females bodies of the inmates from 'C' block as they showered. With a discreet sneer, she surmised immediately that she hadn't been missing the future Mrs. Vause and then shuffled out of the area. Of course no one had thought anything of helping her.

She tucked her hair back nervously, with eyes down on the floor….. praying that she wouldn't be stopped or recognized by a guard. She quickly followed a few turns that she had remembered taking and was back in the yard. But, now in the back of growing crowd that was lining up. She could see all the sections of inmates had not yet been filed back into the correct cells. Alex eyed the several bystanders realizing that she didn't recognize anyone right away.

"_Is this going to 'D' block"?_

Brief moments of being directly ignored passed before she received a few affirmative head nods. Good, she shrugged her shoulders, then she hadn't been caught but now she was down two very important keys to this grand scheme working. Dammit why was fate seeming to rear its ugly head and how were these low life's outsmarting her…she had planned to just dupe a couple of people for a month top's while her and Red would worm their way out before anyone was the wiser….now the number of eyes on her kept growing by the day. It was time to not only start thinking like a criminal and less like her old self, but start acting like one. There was simply no logic in a place like this. Red had been right…she hated to admit it. She needed to see her…. Alex eyed the setting sun as she was filed in through the doors. No luck there, Chapel was long since over.

All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep until she could figure something out. She fanned the collar of her uniform, as her anxiety began to grow. All too soon she saw her familiar cell bars….she could at least freak out in solitude…though she wanted to be free of this place already and she hadn't made even one step towards getting over that wall.

**Veronica Diaz's office**

She closed her blinds and sat down with a glass of merlot. She had snagged one of those portable ones by the glass from a gas station. There were very few people left in the building after all. She focuses on the video, its a little dark and from across the street of the Reznikov's restaurant.

The video feed from her small TV showed a side angle view of a local street but within seconds the Vice President's brother can be seen driving past after a few seconds of stillness and turning into an alley on the east side behind the place. He parks far enough down that only the rear of the car bumper can be seen. More stillness…then a minute or so later a car alarm goes off. It blares with no movement for a minute or more. Then some horn honks are heard. Suddenly, Red can clearly be seen running out from the front entrance and into the alley, she pauses…..a man's voice yelling….she reaches into her coat pocket as she is reaching the back bumper and then disappears from the camera's view. A loud pop pop of a gunshot, then another….and another…..then Red runs back into the camera's view with her apron stained with blood before she disappears into a side door. The feed goes black.

Veronica leans way back in her chair….she definitely hadn't been expecting that. Sure the part of who pulled the trigger was blocked from view, but she could see how Red had been easily implicated. Anyone running from a crime scene with what would later be known as the victim's blood on your clothing pretty much seals the deal so to speak. Her pen lay silent on her legal pad. Well, she supposed she still owed this Reznikov a visit, even if it was to kill her win percentage some more with this baseless appeal. A quick online search let her know the visiting hours for tomorrow and she cleared her schedule for a couple of hours. She was Litchfield-bound.

**Popular Nightclub**

The limousine was long and black, the lights outside bounced along its sleek exterior giving those that exited a sparkle of glittering flashes. Two women emerged laughing, pulling vainly on the hems of their skirts. Christine patted them both on their generous backsides as she ushered them towards the waiting security.

_"Go on ahead….I'll be there in a second."_

"_Well, don't take too long, honey"…_…one of girls trailed a manicured finger down the open neck of her dress shirt…"_Or I just might find another sugar mama_…." Both women laughed at this joke, feeling the effects of their previous alcohol-fueled stops.

Christine didn't reply but turned to the Italian beauty still sitting on the edge of the cushioned seat. Her head was bowed, her shoulder-length dark curls partially shielding her face. Christine couldn't help but stare as she raised her eyes, complete with eyeliner and shadow though it did little to erase their note of sadness. Her lips the exact shade of red that made them nearly impossible not to kiss….Christine used to have Lorna in the palm of her hand….but that had been before this other ruffian had shown up. Nicky….what Lorna saw in someone that couldn't even stay out of jail long enough to provide for her….some street kid could never stack up to what Christine had…all the more reason why she kept coming around hoping to pick up the pieces that obviously must be near to straining.

"_Come on_", she winked suggestively nodding her head at the club

"_No, you go ahead_…..

"_What…_."

"_I think I'm just going to take a cab from here_…."

"_We just got here_…", Christine whined a little

Lorna kept her head low, but she could feel the tears beginning to well up…Christine could see them glittering in the street light.

_"I hate that you're sitting here about to cry….on your birthday…..come on"_…..she grabbed at her arm but Lorna shrugged her off

_"She didn't call did she?",_ her tone was accusatory….Lorna only sniffed slightly and shook her negatively, her slumped body language said it all

"_I told you Nicky was no good for you…but if she could talk to you believe me….she would want you to have some fun….she can't be here with you….and she's not going to be here with you for a long time still…there's no reason for both of you to be in prison….you're still free to do whatever you want_….she grabbed Lorna's hand and kissed it gently, "_with whoever you want"…_

"_We're engaged, Christine_", Lorna said pulling her hand quickly_…."but I suppose a couple drinks wouldn't hurt….I mean it is my birthday after all."_ She tried to smile fully but only managed a crooked half smile….but it was better than her going home Christine thought as she watched her ass sway slightly before they went inside the club.

**Solitary confinement**

Nicky curled herself into the smallest ball possible. She had tried to sleep the day away, in between abject depression, and gut wrenching panic at what Lorna must think of her. There was no way she would have missed calling her love if she only had any power whatsoever. The end of her two weeks in this mind-numbing oblivion was nearly up….she had begged to no one with any mercy again to use the phone. Again, denied….Lorna must be so confused…she stared at what passed for food still sitting in only slot allowed, with a small shaft of light cutting through the darkness as she imagined the sun was setting on her fiancée's birthday without her…

**Cell Block D**

Alex uncurled from her neonatal position as she heard guards shouting for them to stand for count before dinner. She made eye contact with the unknown prisoner in the cell next to her, she received nods of affirmation from other white inmates, whispers of excitement sweeping down the line….the tension was about to erupt on many unsuspecting ones…Alex saw Vee and her crew on the levels above her own, eyeing all those below with a sneer of disgust…Boo and her crew were on the level below her staring anyone down who dared to make eye contact. She saw Rosa with her precious cat, she stroked its back as they lined against the bars of their cells.

She saw Taystee and Cindy further down lane as she was talking to Vee. She guessed being part of the work crew allowed them to move between blocks more than those less privileged unless they had been reassigned dinner blocks. Although they were all PI crew together, Alex knew when she was being singled out and it seemed that her new black friends may not want to be friends anymore given the circumstances of her last encounter where she'd been warned to watch her back. She wiped her palms against her jumper, the sweat making them tingle slightly…her adrenaline began to soar as she realized that her time was running out….she needed that screw back and she needed those pills…after dinner Dr. Chapman would call for her, it was imminent.

Suddenly without warning on the level below Alex, one of the females in white supremacist groups stepped far forward out of the line and towards some black prisoners on the opposite side. A guard reacted immediately shouting "_Get back in line, inmate_", but she held her ground, her eyes alight with a fire and she bore a hole in the heads of her enemies in front of her, never once backing down.

"_I'm not going to tell you again, get back on your number inmate!"_ …..the guard was now yelling forcefully, his hand gripped to his baton as he took several menacing steps towards her. Rosa already knew what was about to go down and slowly stepped back into the safety of her cell. Another guard began to radio, and no sooner had he radioed for back up….but the other white females began to yell as they charged head first towards the growing group of black inmates on the floor level.

Alex's eyes bulged as the chaos unfolded before her. A flurry of arms and fists was all she could focus on at first. Groans and muted cries of pain assaulted her ears. She turned just in time to see a black inmate charge her. She put her hands in attempt to deflect a punch but only sidestepped into another black female. They both grabbed her arms and before she barely yell out a protest, they drug her to the railing and pitched her over it head first….Alex could only register to take in a deep breath before she was able to angle herself onto her side in the seconds that passed in slow motion as she fell through the air and smacked down on the hard tile on the level below her….all the air rushing out of her lungs as she landed with a sickening thud. She received a meaningful kick to her side as a prisoner ran by.

Alex took little time to recuperate as she rolled to her stomach on reflex and started to rise upwards. She glanced around quickly to see many in the midst of being brutally punched or stabbed, others screaming, so many sirens…..her ears burned….the guards most of them had barricaded themselves in the sheltered guard shack behind the bulletproof glass.

Taystee just dodged a knife stick to the side of her thigh and instead delivered a nose crushing blow to an ex meth head. The contrast of black and white never seemed so obvious as it did now…their ranks seemed overwhelming at the moment and Alex found herself on the wrong side. She crouched against the cement wall, gasping for air.

On the level below her, Boo was brandishing a shank in her right fist. She turned with eyes lit up with bloodlust, she looked for her constant companion…that young thing had scampered off…probably hiding….she made eye contact with a nameless black face and grabbed her by the head. Boo's massive arms grabbing the inmate in a head lock…the smile that stretched from ear to ear of Boo's face was just as smooth as the slash she made with the knife across the tender skin at her enemies' neck. Effectively slicing her throat wide open, she made the motion so quick, that she had time to wipe the blood off the blade before the body even hit the ground. She stepped over the body and the pooling blood without looking back, seeking her next victim.

Alex looked around for a swift exit and made eye contact with Boo's latest lady. She had the screw last or damn sure knew where it was now if not. She took a couple steps towards her and then without warning Alex was being charged at with vigor. The brunette came at Alex with her hands outstretched looking for an immediate grab and wrestle down to the ground tactic. Alex met her head-on as they locked arms, shoving one another, then grabbing again….she went to choke Alex, she dodged and grabbed one arm bending it behind the girl's back. The girl threw herself forward on the ground, the impact loosening her grip on the girl's arm as she twisted and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist attempting to roll herself on top. Alex grabbed into the pocket of her jumper and grabbed the screw. The girl grabbed frantically at it, swiping her hand out. The metal grooves of screw digging a bloody streak in both of their hands mixed with sweat as they fought for it. Alex struck her fist into the side of her face while simultaneously yanking the screw away from her enemy. Alex backed away not sure if she was to be chased down. She turned to run away and of course the girl followed after…they raced past several cells before the girl ran clearly into the back of a black inmate, her eyes so focused on Alex that she wasn't watching her surroundings.

Without warning, the strange inmate turned and seeing a white face delivered four quick jabs into the chest of young girl with an icepick weapon. Alex screamed out and ran back just as the girl fell forward into her arms. Blood was bubbling out of the puncture wounds down the girl's chest and running down Alex's arms. Alex had never seen anyone die…..she saw the awareness slide out the girl's shocked brown eyes…her mouth make movements but the sound unable to be heard….Alex's heart pounded so loud in her ears that she thought it would burst. She slowly lowered the girl to the tile as her weight was a lifeless limp thing now…her brain was overloaded….she hadn't wanted this….any of this….Alex's feet wouldn't move for several minutes

Boo was weaving her way through the crowd….and her land on Alex…so pretty….she was hovered over a body that looked familiar….

"_Vause!_"

Alex looked at how this must look…the bloody body of her lover on the ground…she's bent over covered in that same red tell-tale sign….she shook her head….no…it wasn't her fault...she'd only wanted the screw back….Boo ran towards her the anger clearly etched on her features.

The unmistakable pop and clink of cans of tear gas being thrown and set off richoeted through air. As a blanket of white smoke began to take hold their lungs and eyes…Boo knew as she knelt over the body that Alex would pay for what she had done….now it was personal. Many coughed and screamed and fell to the ground twitching…Alex barely dragged her heavy body to her cell on the upper level….her body and forehead covered with sweat. She trusted no one, jumping at every inmate that rushed past…not sure if she was to be jumped again. She frantically hid the screw back in her pocket and vainly tried to wipe her hands on her clothes. When she got to her cell, the bars began to shut but stopped after reaching halfway….the sirens continued to assault her ears.

Alex scrambled onto the floor in the farthest corner by the sink. Her hand went reflexively to her hair for her glasses but luckily she had left them here on the desk or she'd have lost them for sure. Her hands shook as she wiped the sweat and fear from her face. Her eyes wouldn't quit staring at the blood on her. It was really fucking happening…she…Alex Vause was in the middle of a prison riot when less than a month ago she'd have been watching David Muir and drinking a craft beer at home…._what the fuck had she been thinking…Red was right..…she'd made a mistake…this whole thing was falling apart and she was covered in someone else's blood….she didn't even know the girl's name._

A single tear ran down her cheek something that Boo hadn't thought was still possible after all evil things she'd done. But somehow, this sweet girl had gotten under her skin. She had craved her, chased her, and won her…..her little Mercy…sweet sweet Mercy…..so much she never got to tell her by always trying to act so tough….now she'd never get the chance…she knew the retribution would be a bloody mess…there was simply no other way.

Alex began to rock herself with anxiety as Boo could be heard screaming out in pain from wherever she was_…"You're dead, fish….do you hear me….DEAD!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N…sorry for leaving you guys in the middle of the riot…I'll do better on updating because this story deserves better but I digress…on with it…also POV change.**

You sit with your back to the wall, biting your lip to keep from screaming in frustration as sweat beads build on your forehead. Your eyes can do nothing but absorb the copious amounts of blood on your jumper….soaked into the arms your long sleeve thermal underneath….there may even be some on your boots. The grip on the screw never falters as you rock with anxiety, mind swirling….more sirens…more inmates race past. You were just going to have to find a way to reason with Boo, you didn't kill her plain and simple….now if you could just stay alive long enough to tell her was really your main concern. You glance at the opening of your cell….desperate to peek out…paralyzed with fear. You have to slow down your breathing….you drop your head down on your forearms and close your eyes….as it evens out, you make your decision and begin to crawl to the bars. That's when you see the Warden come in.

You see the angry set of his brow as Caputo barks out, "_I'm not really sure what to say to you…ladies…I try to give you the benefit of the doubt and treat you with respect….unlike some of my CO's_"….he made a pointed glance at Mendez….."_I go to bat for you guys and this is how you repay me?"_ He ran his hand over his head and face in frustration. He had no idea yet how many causalities…

He slammed his fist against the plexi-glass of the guards' unit, you watch his face redden as he bellows, "_48 hour lockdown- no showers, no food, no visitation…. If you wanna act like animals….I'll treat you like animals then…I strongly suggest that you ladies learn how to get along, whatever it is…fix it….or the next incident like this and we'll go on lockdown for a week!"_

The guards stood straighter as he passed by….and looked as angry as hell at all of you….they'd be looking for any reason to write us up now…. you wished you could wipe the smirk off Mendez's face if only there were a dump-truck handy.

You go back inside and sit down again. Time to re-group and continue forward with the plan. You take the screw and begin to grind its' edges against the concrete floor, sliding it with your fingers forward and backward….over and over, applying more pressure until the grooves began to wear down. You think an hour has passed but you're not sure. You pull the screw up to your eyes for a closer inspection, grabbing your frames from the desk. It is smooth all the way around now.

You close your eyes thinking back to the floor plans for the cells. The layout had been simple, beds against the wall nothing in the cell but the toilet and the sink. The toilet was sealed into the floor and the sink was manufactured by Schweitzer company, it was bolted into the wall with two Allen screws 7/16th. Allen Schweitzer had never been a name of an enemy as Mendez had thought, it was your key out of this cell. As you bare your forearm, you measure the screw you've whittled down and place it on the black circle the size of the end of your pinkie that sat inside the tattoo of the scroll that held the name, it was perfect size.

You dare one more look around the bars of your cell….the quiet after the storm you suppose…all clear. Rushing back to the sink on the right side is a single hollow hole, you put metal to metal and your screw fits in precisely. You let a breath that you hadn't known you were holding and begin to turn clockwise quickly and the silver lug-nut pops out. It takes both hands and some considerable muscle, but you begin to edge the corner of the sink away from the cement wall and you dip your head inside….peering into the darkness ….a maze of metal sheets and wires…..it worked….you hear a shuffle of footsteps and your heart drops. You quickly shove the sink back to its original position of three inches to the right just as Taystee pops in your cell.

She grins at you, but you're wary…."_Hey, snowflake, why you hiding now?",_ as she sees you crouched down by the sink.

_"Nah, just tired of the cot…"_ No idea how to explain what you're doing…..as you sit down on the floor, head back against the wall…..your adrenaline is still pumping…

She approaches you, she reaches out to fist bump you….."_Look, I misjudged you….ok….You did real good out there_"…she eyes the blood on your jumper with respect rather than the disgust you know that you can never wash off.….Taystee grabs your hand and you feel the glory of the smooth capsules slide into your palm. "_We're all good…me and you….and don't worry about Vee, word travels fast…first the fistfight and now a good showing in the riot will earn you some rep around here_."

She claps you on the back . "_Fabulous_", you whisper as you nod in relief not trusting yourself to say much. Taystee turns without another word creeps to the bars, peeking out and disappears.

You hid the 24 pills in a sock under your mattress and slide two pills down with a handful of water from the sink. You eye the Allen screw tucked inside a random book on your desk that you'd borrowed from the library….it's still safe….you worried about the next cell check….exactly fifteen minutes passed before Guard O'Neil appears at your cell.

_"Vause, A wing…. Infirmary"_

You don't know how you manage to keep your face blank as you realize that this is the moment that could very well end any and all hope of getting out here…. You don't know how many seconds pass before you know that you have to get up, so you do…

Dragging your heels for any more seconds for the pills to dissolve into the hydrochloric acid in your stomach…out the pyloris to be pushed through the duodenum, into your intestines ,and absorbed into your bloodstream setting off hormonal changes within the blood transport system so that the sample of blood that the doctor was about to draw would have a higher insulin level than normal….the opposite of what Piper had drawn two days before.

Now that you thought the entire process out ….as your steps fell to the doom that waited past the infirmary doors…you realized the chances were slim…probably need thirty minutes or more.

You had never wanted to not see Piper since you had laid eyes on her picture so many months ago….drawn to her softness…her eyes…the curve of her mouth…and it was even harder in person to be so close to her and know that every single minute is a lie…..a lie….and when you and Red were on the other side of those Prison walls….she would know and she would hate you.

Hate you for every time you used your good looks and charm to make her trust you….to make her feel for you….feel something….pity…curious…to care…she needed to trust you and you needed to lie to her, and you couldn't hate yourself for that. You will not let anyone or anything get in the way of the mission. You steeled your jaw as he rapped on the small glass pane of her office door.

Another nurse unlocks it and you're left staring at her file cabinet again while she is getting supplies. You rake your eyes down her profile, despite the uselessness of it, and draw in the light that shines off her blonde locks that frame her chin…you wonder what she'd do if you tucked it back behind her ear for her…..nonsense thoughts….

_"Oh my God, Alex_…", Piper rushes at you grabbing your arms pulling your sleeves up….you realize she thinks that blood is yours…not seeing any cuts she raises the hem of your jumper….her eyes linger on the exposed flesh of your abdomen for maybe ten seconds…your pulse is racing and her expression is unreadable…

"_No…don't worry…its not mine….the riot_"…..you fumble you can't even say the words…so you don't ….you fall silent.

"_Well, it's my job to worry about the health of all my patients",_ she huffs as you pull your shirt away briskly….though you know you thought you saw a flash of something more than a professional concern in her eyes ...and just as quickly she had dropped her bare hands from your skin and spun around on her stool, putting on her blue exam gloves and grabs a glucose kit.

She won't meet your eyes as she sometimes does ,as she grabs your index finger and gives it a quick poke with a white cylinder pen….blood drops form quickly, she dabs it with a single white strip of paper.

"_How long does this take",_ you ask, grateful that she has the gloves on now so she can't feel your palms sweat with anxiety

She mumbles," _Oh it used to take hours but_…"…She continues to hold your hand as she reaches over you for another machine lying on the silver tray attached to your exam chair….her high ponytail brushes along your face…..the scent of vanilla burns its way into your brain….why oh why did she have to smell good too….

"_Now all I have to do is put this strip in and we'll know in minutes_." Her grin was so nonchalant that you almost smile back except she had no idea the severity of the consequences of the next 120 seconds were to the next twenty years of your life.

She puts the reader down as it processes and you can't see the screen….

Your heart pounds in your teeth and you think you might throw up ...but you keep your face blank ….as sweat starts to bead on your forehead again. You wipe it away quickly with a cocky smirk…._**45 seconds down**_….

"_So, as I'm sure you know this, but the average glucose level for a non-diabetic person is about 100 milligrams per deciliter so if we see a number like that pop up….then we'll know you'll been misdiagnosed."_

You wring your hands slightly as suddenly you don't know what to do with them and you wipe them nervously on your pants….wipe your forehead again….stare at the grate….your paper swans hopefully still where they needed to be to mark the spot, just like an X marks the treasure on a pirate map…._**one minute and counting**_….

Her voice breaks through your mania, "_You seem nervous_."

_"Huh….no, do I?_ ...You question with your least defensive tone

Her blue eyes are like lasers sweeping over you….assessing you….digging at you….you sweat more beneath your jumper….damn Taystee for waiting for so long to give you the damn pills….

"_You're sweating_", her voice was firm_…..**minute and thirty seconds**_….

You can't think of any logical thing to say…."_The needles….._you clear your throat_….I still never really liked them is all…"_

She eyes you warily…."_Somehow with the lifelong diabetes and those detailed sleeves….I highly doubt that's the truth…."_

You don't even argue back…you just hang your head…_**two minutes**_…. and the single beep from the machine is like a bullet in your brain.

You don't even look up as she reads the machine like a judge reading a death sentence….the words tumble out her mouth and you can't barely make them out over the rushing in your ears…..

_"Bad news….I'm afraid.."_

Did she mean for her, or for you, or what was bad news to her…._which one_….just say it…..**say the number** you wanted to shout out loud... but that would be a cause for more concern than she already had…..she turned the machine towards you…

_"200 milligrams per deciliter….you are definitely a diabetic", _her voice washes over you.

You're glad that hadn't raised your head, as your eyes begin to water with joy…you squeeze them shut and blink hard to meet her eyes with a glee that rivaled a lottery win….Piper could do nothing but smile back.

You live another day...Red lives another day, but one day closer to execution... or now you had your cell key and the pills were the two of you one day closer to escape?

"_So we're done for today?",_ you ask as casually as the frog in your throat will allow

_"Yep, just need an arm to stick a needle in come Wednesday_", she eyes you again as you leave, nearly skipping out the door.

Piper watches you as go down the hall, mumbling again….the charge nurse is looking at her funny.

"_What's a matter now?"_

_"Something is up with Vause"_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Well, when I gave her the blood test results for diabetes check...there was this look...like relief...it was weird."_

_"Probably just shook up from the riot is all..." _She smiled at Piper leaving her still sifting through your chart...unfortunately when or if she ever figured you out...you'd be long gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**(19 days to execution)**

**Veronica Diaz, attorney**

She dialed the last known number for the now disappeared '_Crabtree Simmons_' ,the only viable witness in Reznikov's case. It rang repeatedly and just as she was about to hang up, an elderly black lady answered the phone.

"_Yeah_.." , her obvious frustration evident in her tone.

_"I'm a local attorney and I am looking to speak with Mr. Simmons_."

After a long sigh, "_Well good luck, cause he's dead_"... And with that firm statement, she slammed the phone in your ear.

Well...that certainly went well. It seemed that anyone involved with this case was either angry, refused to talk, or now dead...there was no other option then to get the story from the horses' mouth so to speak. Veronica packed up her purse, voice recorder and laptop as she headed to her car to make the trip to Litchfield.

**Infirmary, A wing (Alex's POV, 2nd person)**

Today was a good day, you thought...no more worrying about the glucose levels and You find yourself smiling at your good luck. O'Neal escorts you out of C block through the courtyard to see Piper in a little while over in 'A' wing.

Mendez appears and grabs your arm steering you firmly, "_I've got it O'Neal...go take your break_."

He begins to whistle as you two walk through the sunlight..."_You sure are in a good mood today, Mendez_", you drawl sarcastically.

"_Well, some days are better than others"_...he muses and then stops next a warehouse fence. "_Hold on fish...now don't you move"..._he smiles and then disappears.

You jump as suddenly three of Vee's crew open the fence from the other side and grab both your arms... "_We need to talk_"...they mutter and steer you inside the warehouse. It's no surprise as you round the corner to find Vee sitting on the table. Mendez comes back and stands guard outside the door, smiling. He paces back and forth while lighting a cigar.

"_This little dance You and I have been doing, as of this moment stops now_..." Vee slams fist down hard against the table, the sound echoing...the others push you closer until you're face-to-face. "_Jerome King...I wanna know how you got to him...and where he is right now_." Her voice was firm and meant business.

You won't be bullied however, "_Not going to happen, Parker"._ Her obvious frustration is evident as she bangs her head lightly against the wall.

Her slight head nod is all you see before you're grabbed roughly by all three henchman. They push you back against the table as you struggle uselessly, both arms pinned while the third grabs your legs and wraps a thick rope around them as you attempt to kick the bitch, she ties you up quickly and removes one steel-toed work boot.

Your eyes widen with adrenaline as Vee rises and grabs a pair of long-handled garden shears and places the cold metal against the tips of your toes.

_"Now...I'm going to count to three._." Vee's face blank of emotion.

You can't even process what is happening before you hear...

_"One.."_

_"I'm going to give you the information when the time is right_", you sputter quickly...you attempt to reason with her...

_"If I tell you now...I'm as good as dead and we both know it._"

Your green eyes meet hers with a grim determination.

_"Okay...two", _her eyes are bright with power..._  
_

Your breathing becomes labored as your lungs burn and you feel like your throat is closing its so dry..."_I'll tell you everything the second we are outside these walls...but not a second before."_

You set your jaw for was likely to come next...

"_You tell me now...fish.._." Vee roars in your face...her breath putrid.

You only nod your head negatively..."_One last chance...I'll do it_"...to prove her point she tightens the shears against your flesh...you begin to feel the pinch of the blades just before they slice the skin of your pinky toe and the one next to it.

**She was going to cut off your fucking toes...**

You both stare at each other, neither willing to break...neither willing to give in...Vee's pride and reputation on the line...your entire mission resting on the next couple of seconds...you had to stand strong...this information was your only leverage to use to get away from this hellhole once you were over the wall...

The bitch closest to you shouts, "_Do it!"_ and you see Vee's eyes flare with anger ...and suddenly with no more warning... the shears close.

Your scream echoes in your head, out your mouth and throughout the building and outside its walls as the feeling of losing your pinky toe courses through your body...the metal slicing flesh and the first knuckle bone off in one clip...the burning shooting, mind-numbing pain is so overwhelming that tears being pour out your eyes and wet your face...

Your heart pounds and you struggle to take a breath, hyperventilating... as the shock begins to set in...your legs flailing against their grip...your back arching in agony as the blood spurts all over the floor and all over Vee as she struggles to grab the severed toe and wrap in a rag...you only have maybe thirty seconds before two other guards passing by come rushing in.

_"What the hell is going on_", Officer Bell barks out

Vee immediately looks contrite..."_I'm sorry m'am we just had a minor accident here."_

_"The fuck you did._.." She eyes Vee with disgust ...and orders the two men to lift you immediately and transport you to infirmary, they briefly attempt to stop the blood loss by wrapping a discarded towel around the small stump causing more screams you don't realize are coming out of your mouth.

You're forced to hobble on your good leg supported by the guards to '_A_' wing, luckily its not too far...as the nausea is setting in and you can't stop shaking...the pain is making your head swim and all you really want to do is pass the hell out.

Mendez pushes Vee against the wall, turning to other two henchman..."_Get the fuck out!_"...He wheels on Vee quickly..."_What the hell, Parker, you said you were just gonna have a little conversation...make your point... Caputo's gonna have my ass now...how am I suppose to explain this shit?!"_

_"Sorry boss, things got a liitle out of hand quickly...but just say that someone left the gardening shears on the ground and Vause stepped on the blade and it went through her shoe._" Vee shrugged

"_Well, what about PI ain't supposed to be in the warehouses right now?_" Mendez bellowed, his breath strong in her face.

Vee edged her body close to Mendez and growled, "_I don't know, I guess you better figure it out then".._.. and turned and walked out.

**Infirmary 'A' wing (Piper's POV, 2nd person)**

You hear the yelling from down the hall just as the elevator doors ding, "_We need a wheelchair!_" one of male guards' voice comes booming in your open office door and jump out of your desk chair.

You round the corner, and see none other than the one prisoner you can't seem to get away from, Alex Vause. You ignore the stupid stomach clench that seems to happen every time she's around because you find absolutely irritating and completely unwanted. And then you see the blood...again...the second time in less than three days you'd seen her covered in blood although you were very sure this time it was hers and your heart pounds in your chest for Alex's wellbeing...which makes your mind suddenly as clear as a bell.

You call to your charge nurse, _"Gimme 20cc of lidocaine, the saline debridement tray and a suture kit 5-0 prolene right now_!", as you grab your gloves and fall in step behind the guards quickly. The guards dump Vause a little too roughly onto the exam table with white sheets that would soon be ruined for your liking as see her face crumple in pain.

"_Easy huh?!"_

Alex immediately rolls into a protective ball, covering her face with her hands...

"_Thank you...I can take it from here._.", you spit at these imbeciles as they grumble and shovel out...finally giving you room to see what needs to be done...as you near closer, you see her body shiver slightly as her hands are clamped tight over her mouth.

You gently push the bloodied left leg of her jumper up to expose the injured foot wrapped in white cotton towel now completely soaking a dangerous bright red. When you reach for the towel, Alex's arm shoots out faster than you could have ever expected and her warm palms cover your hand completely stopping it from moving any further. She won't open her eyes or make a sound...

You use your most gentle voice..."_It's okay , just let me see...I have to see...or I can't help_"...you move slower this time and she doesn't stop you...when the towel is removed...you barely hold in a gasp as her left pinkie toe is completely severed off. Alex sits up just then and takes one good look at her foot for the first time...her face screws up as if she wants to drop tears again but refuses...biting her lip in anger, throwing herself back against the exam table in defeat...throwing a forearm over her eyes...and already tear-stained cheeks.

"_What happened...please tell me",_ you plead and near scream at the same time...fear for her ballooning in your stomach...as you would normally feel for any of your patients that you saw so seriously injured you think...

Alex only shrugged...barely keeping the tears at bay...her face flushed, a little dirty and her lips were dry..."_It's nothing_", her face stoic now.

"_You know damn good and well this is not nothing... I can help you, if you just let me"_... your voice forceful

Her eyes pop open at your use of curse words and you hold her eye contact...blue to green...both saying nothing yet it was moving nonetheless. Alex breaks the contact first...and mutters so softly you can barely make it out..."_Don't make me lie to you"_

Your heart drops. You hate that you have to stick a needle so close to amputated area but you have no choice...she'd need the pain medication before you closed the fleshy edges together.

"_I'll give that about ten minutes to set in and I'll come back_", you graze her forearm with your hand in what you hope is comforting manner...you feel her stiffen slightly beneath your touch but says nothing.

You immediately step outside your office door and shut it firmly as you see Mendez and few of his idiot friends gathered nearby casting nervous and shifty glances at Vause through the observation glass. You hand him the file folder with an incident report, but you would add your account later as to what you think really happened and that you're worried that Vause is becoming a victim and needs to be watching more closely or have Mendez rotated to another block because you were certain he was involved somehow...his beady little eyes told secrets without him knowing it sometimes...

_"I'm going to recommend a formal investigation to Caputo just so you know_!", you inform him with indignation high in your voice and he better believe you would be.

He gave you his best shit-eating smile, _"Oh now M'am there's no need for that, well , why we already know what happened here."_ He held your eye contact thinking he was convincing you... when you didn't trust this bastard even with both eyes sitting right on him.

"_Oh, really...well please be so kind as to inform her doctor then?_", you take a step closer to him without realizing.

_"Well, you see ...seems as though someone was careless and left a pair of gardening shears on the warehouse floor and Vause there just stepped right on 'em...accident..."_

_"Okay._..you nod your head..."_So then why wasn't her workboot still on her foot?"_

He paused...no answer

"_Or better yet...so if I go and inspect the boot they'll be a slice through the sole?_", your breathing increases as you know you're right...there's no way that was the truth.

"_Like I said, Doc..._.he smiled again..._"Don't you go worrying because like I said we have it all taken care of on our end and Caputo will get a full report and no more issues will be had."_

The other two guards surround you and suddenly you're very aware of being trapped in by the three men. You drop your head as Mendez grabs the file folder and they exit out of your infirmary.

You go back in and find Alex looking a little bit calmer given her current situation, as the Toradol has finally made it into her bloodstream. You lightly touch the end of injury and see no grimace on her face.

You find you have to look away from her eyes or your hands tremble slightly and this needed to be done perfectly. You tie on a mask so you're not breathing into her open wound and begin to suture the ends together over what was left of the toe. You have the clamps in one hand and the scissors in other as you slid the needle through one side and then the other, circle around twice and pull through...a repeated motion over and over until its done. You sneak glances at Alex but she won't meet your eyes and its probably for the best you think.

When it is done and wrapped with sterile gauze and then small walking shoe is place over the medical sock to keep anything from bumping into the stump for awhile. Alex is still as quiet as you'd ever seen her...you had grown so used to her cocky smile and funny little quips each day..not that you looked forward to seeing her or anything ...just that she wasn't creepy and kinda nice to talk...for a prisoner. You watch her shuffle out your door without a backward glance and wonder what you were waiting for, or why it mattered she didn't even say goodbye.


End file.
